


One Month of Conman

by HolyCoconut



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (mentioned) Omega!Evan, 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 B), Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Kisses, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex, Skype Sex, Smut, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Jared Kleinman (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Whips, alpha!Jared, mermaids!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCoconut/pseuds/HolyCoconut
Summary: 30 day prompt list that I’m completing but not posting once a day because I’m a weak little boy. Also Kleinphy!! I’ve been in a kleinph mood tbhExpect disappointment & slow updates y’all





	1. Naked Cuddles

Connor stretches out in the sheets languidly, not really awake enough to notice that he hit Jared in the face with his elbow.  
“Watch it dumbass.” Jared hisses and Connor rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist.  
“‘S not my fault your face was in the way.”   
Jared pinches Connor’s side angrily and Connor allows it to happen, still not fully awake.

“Hey how come you always get to be the big spoon?” Jared complains and Connor presses a kiss to his neck.  
“I have longer arms and legs, you’re too small to be a big spoon.”   
“I think the fuck not, turn over.”  
Connor rolls his eyes and unravels himself from his boyfriend, laying comfortably on his other side.  
Jared pulls him into his lap and Connor sighs, pressing back into him.

Connor really didn’t mean it, Jared can be the bigger spoon anytime he wants. Jared moves Connor’s hair out of the way and kisses up his neck.  
“I get why you sleep naked now,” Jared hums and Connor smiles softly.  
“I know right, it’s way more comfortable.”  
Jared snickers and runs his hand down his hip.  
“Not the point I had in mind, but that’s true too.”  
His hand dips down,  
“It’s just easier to continue from last night.”  
Connor knows Jared’s not letting him go back to sleep, and he’s completely okay with it.


	2. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginnings I will state what AU It’s in if there’s a specific time/place! But most of these do not happen in the same universe!

Jared squeezes Connor hips making the taller brunette smack him lightly.  
“Jared not now.” His voice is a little muffled by the shower water and Jared sets his chin on his shoulder.  
“Pleaseeee?”   
“No babe, we need to be ready in fifteen minutes.” Connor reminds him and Jared smirks.  
“That should be enough time for a quickie right?”  
“J, we’re going to have dinner with my parents, have you lost your mind?”  
Jared rolls his eyes and kisses a short trail up Connor’s neck, leaving a few marks on the way.  
“Can I have a kiss then?” Jared asks and Connor turns around, avoiding the spray of the water.  
“One kiss, then we shampoo your hair.” Connor says and Jared smirks,  
“You got it Panic at the Disco.”  
Connor pulls him closer and presses their lips together gently. Connor has to lean down and Jared has to lean up but it’s so good....

Jared’s arm readjusts and lays just above Connor’s ass and Connor runs his hands through Jared’s hair as they make out.

Connor and Jared arrive to the Murphy Household half an hour late with wet hair and tired grins.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergent, Senior Year of Highschool   
> -  
> Highschool Kleinphy is my shit,,,

“Con?” Jared asks softly during History and Connor nods, acknowledging that he’d heard him. “Y’know how we’ve been dating for eight months?”

Shit did Connor forget their anniversary?

“Yeah,” Connor murmured back hesitantly.  
Jared gets a post it note and starts to write. _Fuck he’s so angry he can’t say it out loud._  
Jared’s cheeks are bright red when he looks up and passes the note to Connor subtly.

‘Well, my parents aren’t home tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to’

Connor looks up in confusion and Jared motions for him to flip the paper.

‘go all the way tonight? It’s been on my mind too much...’

Connor flushes and grabs a pen, quickly scrawling ‘fuck yeah’ beneath it.  
He hands it to Jared and they almost get caught passing it. Fuck that, Connor doesn’t want to eat a post it note today.

Jared hovers close the rest of the day, still making shitty puns, but a lot redder in the face and obviously embarrassed.  
“Do you have condoms?” Jared asks quietly and Connor blanks.  
Shit, he doesn’t.  
“I have lube?” Connor offers and Jared huffs quietly.   
“I’ll buy some after school...”   
Connor kisses his cheek.  
“I’ll come with you,” Connor says and Jared snickers.   
“Gonna be screaming that later.” Jared jokes and leans in for another kiss.  
Connor pinches him gently on the arm and returns it, ignoring the comments about getting a room.

Jared and Connor stop at the 7-11 to buy the stuff and the cashier eyes them warily.  
“Don’t you think you boys are a bit too young to be buying these?” He asks and Jared doesn’t comment, sliding the money over. He sighs, “At least you’re buying protection. Don’t get those young girls pregnant you hear me?”

Other than that, the trip goes alright. Jared laughs loudly when they get in the car and grabs Connor’s hand.  
“Oh no I might get you pregnant!” Jared snickers and Connor rolls his eyes with a chuckle, pulling out of the parking lot.  
They arrive at Jared’s after an awkwardly silent car ride and Connor gently takes his hand, leading him to his bedroom.  
Once they get there, Connor presses him into the door and bites at his neck, softly growling about how pretty he is.  
“Connor I wanna top,” Jared mutters breathily and Connor laughs.  
“Who’s watches more porn?” Connor asks and Jared bites his lip.   
“I watch it like... once every week or something.” Jared says and Connor smirks.  
“I watch it every day, I get to top.”  
Jared frowns and pulls Connor’s hair.  
“That’s hardly fair. Just because I’m not a horn dog, doesn’t mean I don’t get to top.”  
Connor hisses at the tug and pulls Jared’s legs up around his waist, shoving him more forcefully into the door.  
Jared catches the subtle noise and his eyes sparkle.  
“You like that huh?” A harder tug and Connor’s knees shake. “No wonder you grew it out, you were begging for someone to pull on it.”   
Connor gasps and buries his face in Jared’s shoulder.  
“Fucking shut up,” 

“Make me Murphy.” Jared taunts and Connor tugs at Jared’s pants, slipping them down just enough to palm his dick.  
Jared lets out a shocked squeak and Connor laughs again,  
“You sound like a hamster on helium.”  
“Shut up!” Jared whines and Connor runs his thumb over Jared’s head. Jared moans and pulls harder at Connor’s hair.  
Connor smiles and pecks him on the lips gently, pulling Jared’s dick out of his boxers.   
“You sure you want to go all the way?”  
“Fuck me Murphy.” Jared snaps and Connor pulls the door open, stumbling into Jared’s messy bedroom.  
Connor doesn’t mind it and pulls Jared into bed, pinning him down to the mattress.  
“I’m gonna make you feel good okay? Can I do that?” Connor asks and Jared flushes in embarrassment.  
“Y’don’t have to ask...” Jared murmurs and Connor cups his cheek, tilting his head up towards him.  
“Of course I do.”

The next few minutes is a blur, Connor preps Jared after they arm wrestle over who should top, and Jared makes a lot of high pitched whines that go right to Connor’s dick.  
“Connor please,” Jared begs quietly and Connor smirks.   
“Please what?”   
“Please stop teasing.”   
He leans over and bites at Jared’s neck, making him let out a choked moan/sob noise.  
“You like that?” Connor asks and Jared nods, clenching around Connor’s middle and pointer fingers. Soon he adds a third, shushing Jared when he cries, and then a fourth that probably wasn’t necessary. Jared’s so close to his orgasm that he cries from overstimulation and the edging that Connor is unintentionally inflicting on him.  
“Please I want you,” Jared moans and Connor chuckles.  
“What happened to my boyfriend? He never begs.”   
Jared sends a dark glare his way and Connor snickers, pulling his fingers out, leaving him unsatisfied and empty.  
“So needy...”

Connor pushes in after rolling on a condom.  
“Is this what you needed? If only I’d have known that fucking your cute ass would shut you up so well.”  
Jared’s face goes red at the dirty talk and he pushes into the small thrusts eagerly.  
“Connor... I love you, please, it feels so good,”   
Connor kisses him again.  
“I love you too honey. Loosen up will you? My dick’s stuck.”  
Jared takes a few deep breaths, and then Connor’s able to move in all the way, his hips settling against Jared’s ass.  
Jared keeps making these endearing whimpers and Connor tries to listen to them. Jared keeps covering his mouth when he notices.

“C’mon baby, I know you can be loud for me.” Connor prompts but Jared’s mouth stays shut. Connor can only tell Jared’s enjoying himself because of the faces he makes when he presses into his prostate.  
“I just wanna know if I’m doing a good job,” Connor says against Jared’s ear. “Wanna make sure I’m taking care of you.”  
Jared’s fingernails dig into Connor’s shoulders. Connor pulls all the way out and thrusts back in harshly, making Jared scream.  
“Good or bad?”   
“Good, so good Con you’re so hot,” Jared praises and tangles his fingers in Connor’s hair. He tugs and the taller boy’s knees go weak again.  
“Oh fuck, keep doing that babe.” Connor growls out and Jared pulls harder, pushing back into Connor’s thrusts with moans and eager whines.  
“Gonna come,” Jared warns quietly and Connor groans, letting his forehead drop to Jared’s shoulder.  
“Me too,” Connor gets faster. “Come for me Jarebear,”

Jared whines and reaches down to pump his dick. “I love you,” Jared cries out as he finishes, getting come all over his stomach and his hand.  
“Love you too honey,” Connor says shakily and sinks his teeth into Jared’s neck to stop himself from rambling.  
His moans get higher and louder until he explodes inside his boyfriend. “Fuck you’re still so tight how is that even possible.” Connor mutters and Jared flushes.   
“Sorry,” Jared’s muscles relax and Connor kisses his cheeks and lips with soft laughter.   
“No babe, that was so good, I thought I was gonna pass out.”   
Jared smiles weakly and nudges Connor’s hip with his thigh.  
“Sorry to ruin the mood, but as much as I loved your dick inside me, I’m getting sore.”

Connor pulls out hastily, and Jared makes a soft pained noise at the harsh movement.  
“Be careful, idiot.” Jared scolds and Connor ties the condom before collapsing next to him.   
Jared slides his thigh between Connor’s legs and they begin to drift off.  
“Why are you making such a weird face?” Connor comments and Jared snickers playfully.  
“You need a breath mint.”  
Connor tugs him into closer and breathes in his face, making Jared thrash.  
“Connor Murphy, I am never having sex with you again!”   
Connor smirks and tucks his face in Jared’s neck, gently lapping at the bite mark.  
“You say that now, but in two days you’re gonna be in my bed again.”


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this one’s so short, I didn’t have much inspiration for it  
> Canon divergent, College Kleinphy  
> They live together and it’s good and domestic :3c

Connor wrapped his hand around himself hesitantly. Jared wouldn’t be back for another hour right?  
He starts to pump gently, spreading his legs wider.  
“Fuck,” Connor gasps and squeezes the head. Connor throws his head back and bites into the pillow.

He thrusts up into his hand and moans,  
“Jared Jared Jared!”

...  
Jared’s head is bobbing up and down on Connor’s dick slowly. His lips are red and stretched over Connor’s base.  
“Yeah J, fuck just like that,”   
Jared chokes wetly around him and swallows.  
“Oh god baby...”  
Connor thrusts up into Jared’s throat.  
Jared swallows again and wraps his hand around Connor’s dick.  
Connor starts to sob,  
...

He’s so close,  
“Fuck Jared please,” Connor’s hand speeds up, sliding through his precum.  
His phone buzzes and Connor bites down on his hand to muffle his screams.  
Fuck fuck so close,  
Connor presses his thumb into the head and then his vision goes white.

“Shit,” Connor huffs and grabs a couple tissues to wipe himself off. He pulls his pants and shirt back on before relaxing beneath the sheets.

From: JareBear <3  
Hey dirtbag, I’m on my way home

To: JareBear <3  
You live with me?

From: JareBear <3  
Shut the fuck up you love me

To: JareBear <3  
Yeah I do, hurry home okay?


	5. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Angst and Porn (my favorite combination)  
> Connor and Jared meet after Highschool and become frenemies. Then sort of friends. Then fuck buddies. Eventually Jared grows a pair and asks him out. They moved in together a year later.

Connor presses Jared up against the wall and mouths the waistband of his boxers.  
Jared hisses quietly and weaves his hand into his hair.  
“Are you going to blow me or hang out on the floor?” Jared asks bitterly and Connor pulls at the band with his teeth, sliding his underwear off to his knees.  
“I might just bite your dick off if you keep sassing me.” Connor murmurs even as he kisses Jared’s hip gently.  
Jared rolls his eyes.  
“You’d really bite the only thing that gets you off?” Jared taunts and Connor stands up, parting with a kiss.

“I guess I have a few toys that can satisfy me,” Connor yells and Jared chases him down the hall.  
“Connooooorrrr!” Jared whines and grabs his hips, picking Connor up and lifting him into his chest.  
Connor kicks with his legs and scruffs Jared’s hair.  
“You little shit! Put me down right now!” Connor demands and Jared drops him on their bed.  
“You better blow me or I’m divorcing you.” Jared says jokingly and Connor runs his hands down to Jared’s stomach, lightly drifting over his sides.  
“That threat could work if I didn’t hate your guts.”  
Jared knows he’s joking. Connor loves him now right? They’ve been dating for ten years. Connor doesn’t hate him...  
But he’s immediately back in the mindset of high school Jared. Defensive, rude, cocky, sarcastic, the whole nine yards.  
“Same here buddy. I mean how could I not hate you? Someday you’re gonna blow up the pentagon.” It was cheap, poorly delivered, and Jared’s on the verge of tears.

But it works. He makes Connor mad. He makes him upset. He makes his boyfriend, who he loves, upset. And for some reason that doesn’t sit right with him.

“That was a low blow Jared!” Connor scoffs and Jared shrugs.  
“Anything’s a low blow with _you_ Loose Cannon.”  
Connor’s expression morphs. He goes from angry to sad to guilty.  
“What’s wrong? Did I say something.” Connor’s voice is softer.  
Jared shrugs, the corners of his eyes burn from the tears he’s holding back.  
He turns away and Connor slowly rests his hands on his shoulders.  
“Did I go too far?” Connor asks and Jared whimpers, rubbing frantically at his eyes.  
“Do you really hate me Connor?” He asks and Connor laughs weakly.  
“Why would I?” 

Jared’s mind is buzzing with jokes and other distractions.  
“I just, I’m gross and I make fun of you and no one can love me this long everyone leaves,” Jared starts to sob and Connor turns Jared around, pulling him into his lap.  
“Shhh baby it’s okay, you’re not gross I love you, you’re so beautiful.” Connor whispers softly in his ear and Jared’s throat tries to close up.  
“It sounded so r-re-real!” His breath hitches and Connor rubs his back.  
“Never baby I’d never hate you Okay?”

...

“Can we continue from earlier?” Jared asks softly after they both calm down and Connor smiles, pressing a kiss to his nose.  
“Anything for you.” He murmurs and Jared’s mouth stretches into a bashful smile. Connor knows now that he has to be careful. Jared’s still fragile.  
No more teasing or jokes for today.

Connor dips back down to lap at Jared’s dick, wasting no time in pulling his underwear down. He gets his mouth around the head, and Jared’s already squealing that he’s close. Connor pops off to praise him every once in a while because Connor knows Jared comes hard when he’s edged.

“That’s it, good boy, let me take care of you.” Connor smiles and Jared throws his head back.  
“Daddy, fuck let me come please!” Jared moans and Connor almost chokes around his mouthful. _Fuck that’s hot._

Jared still doesn’t realize what he said until he’s completely spent.   
“Oh shit! Connor I um that wasn’t weird right?”  
Connor smirks and sucks a mark into his boyfriend’s neck.  
“It was hot baby boy, don’t worry about it.”  
Jared full on moans when he calls him that and then he starts to beg for... certain things.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Kleinphy again,,, they live in a tiny apartment with no heating or insulation. :) Also Jared is a little shit he bought literally every porn channel cable would offer. (And he says he didn’t plan it)

It’s too cold in their one bedroom apartment. The doors and windows are all shut, and the blinds are drawn, concealing the couple in their bedroom.  
It started off innocent.  
Connor was reading a book with a sleepy Jared in his lap.  
They were watching tv silently, save for a few snide comments and quiet giggles.  
The blanket wrapped around them is soft and warm and Connor feels himself getting sleepy too, thinking about putting the book away and curling up around Jared for a bit.

Until Jared’s leg presses the remote.

Music and moaning fills the room and Jared squeaks.  
The couple looks up in surprise and finds two girls making out on the tv. 

Jared accidentally switched to a porn channel. Lesbian porn, but it’s still porn nonetheless.

“Jesus Christ.” Connor comments dryly and lightly pinches Jared’s side. “Didn’t know you were in the mood.”  
“I didn’t do this on purpose!” Jared protests and Connor rolls his eyes, setting his book down on his desk.

Connor runs his hands up the back of Jared’s shirt and the smaller boy bites his lip. Okay, so maybe he’s a little pent up. It’s not his fault, they haven’t had sex in a while. The channel turned on completely on coincidence.

It wasn’t like he planned this.

Connor smirks at the soft whine Jared lets out and tilts his head up to kiss at his neck.  
“Slut.” Connor taunts and Jared shudders. “Do you like that?”  
Jared starts to grind against Connor’s knee and it makes the other boy’s breath hitch quietly.  
“Do you want to go all the way?” Jared asks and Connor scrunches his nose up.  
“It’s too cold for that.”

Jared moves Connor’s hips closer and smiles weakly.  
“We could um, we could just grind on each other? Like in our clothes?” Jared offers and Connor presses a kiss to his neck.  
“Sounds good, but you’re doing laundry tonight.”  
“You suck Connor Murphy.”  
“Only if you ask nicely.”

Connor and Jared line their hips up and then Jared starts grinding down, having more leverage from being on top.  
“You good?” Jared asks breathily and Connor moans, pressing his dick into Jared’s thigh.  
“Fuck,” Connor sighs and they both hide their faces from the other.  
Connor rests his forehead in the space where Jared’s neck and shoulder meet, and Jared lays his chin on top of Connor’s head.

They both get faster, and the denim against Connor’s otherwise bare dick, makes him way more sensitive.  
“Oh god feels so good,” Connor groans and bites another hickey on Jared.  
It kinda burns too.  
“Do you think I can get carpet burn on my dick?”   
Connor’s question goes unanswered.  
“Connor, I’m so close, you’re so warm.” Jared warns as he digs his nails into Connor’s forearms.

His legs get shaky and then they give out, helpless to Connor’s relentless pace as he comes in his pants.  
“Shit!”  
Connor has a significantly higher libido than Jared, so he takes about three more minutes before he gets close to coming.  
Jared’s making these cute gasps, because he’s so overstimulated it’s insane, but Connor doesn’t stop.  
Not even when Jared starts to get hard again.

His orgasm sneaks up on him. One minute he’s kissing Jared fervently, the next he’s making a mess of his jeans with a yelp. 

Unfortunately, you can get carpet burn anywhere if you try hard enough.


	7. Half Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Married! They are around 33, so they’re definitely out of college by now. Connor’s a tattoo artist and Jared’s a fuckin YouTuber in this AU because it’s 9:00 PM and I have no shame

“Dude I can’t believe we’re fucking married holy shit!” Jared giggles as they stumble into their apartment.  
“First of all, don’t call me dude we’re married now, and second of all same, you’re so pretty you know that?” Connor slurs and Jared snorts.  
“You’re really drunk aren’t you string bean?” Jared teases and Connor scoffs.  
“Fuck you, you’re drunk too.”  
“Maybe so.”

Jared pins Connor to their bed and Connor moans, grinding up into him.  
“Babe we’re gonna ruin the fuck outta our suits,” Jared chuckles and Connor pulls Jared down.  
“Make me come Mr. Murphy,” Connor whines and Jared perks up immediately.  
“Don’t mind if I do Mr. Murphy.” Jared’s smile is so fucking wide, he doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this happy.  
Jared matches Connor’s thrusts and the taller boy squeals.  
“Oh shit, Jared please,” Connor tugs Jared’s hair.

Jared unbuckles his pants and Connor does the same.  
“You don’t wanna take your shirt off babe?” Jared asks with a scratchy voice as Connor flings his jacket across the room.  
“Fuck no, too lazy.” Connor pants and Jared shrugs.  
“Fair enough.”

Connor gets impatient and preps himself way too quick with too little lube.  
Jared takes the tube and squeezes it inside him. Connor squirms uncomfortably and Jared rubs in and around his hole with his thumb.  
“Good?”  
“I was until you squeezed cold lube inside me.” Connor hisses and Jared laughs again.

He rolls the condom on and then he’s pushing inside him slowly, much too slowly for Connor’s comfort.  
“How’s it feeling Mr. Murphy?” Jared taunts with a small jerk of his hips.  
“Could be a whole lot better if you went a little faster.” Connor whimpers and Jared starts a quick and easy pace, pulling out halfway, then pushing back in.  
“Fuck babe,” Connor moans weakly and moves his hips in time with Jared’s.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Jared praises and weaves his fingers through his hair.

“So pretty, my sweet boy, I wanna make you come, Are you close?” Jared is rambling at this point and Connor bites his lip at the ‘Are you close’.  
 _He is. Embarrassingly so._

Everything from tonight was welling up. The vows, the reception, Evan’s best man speech, Zoe and Alana’s dresses, the dancing, the food...

It was all so perfect.

Connor is sobbing weakly, digging his nails into Jared’s shoulders.  
Jared is used to Connor getting caught up during sex and he quietly shushes him.  
“Good crying or bad crying?” Jared asks and Connor leans up and kisses him.  
“I love you,” He replies breathlessly.  
Jared speeds up, his hips getting a little tired. He powers through it. He’d do anything for Connor.  
“Jared I love you, fuck I love you so so much you’re so perfect,” Connor cries as he comes between their chests.  
Connor squeezes impossibly tight around Jared’s dick and the shorter boy shudders.  
“You’re so tight,”

“I love-“ He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before he’s filling the condom up.  
“Fuck,” Jared gasps and collapses on top of Connor’s chest. “I love you Connor Murphy.” Jared says softly and Connor lets himself smile.

They both relax as they come down, trying not to fall asleep. (Well, Jared isn’t. Connor doesn’t really care if he does)  
Jared pulls out, wiping the lube off of Connor, and disposing of the condom quickly. Connor strips the rest of the way sluggishly.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to get jizz all over their new suits.  
Jared settles in bed beside his husband and lets praises fall from his lips until his eyes drop. They both fall asleep covered in hickies and poorly cleaned come.


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Connor live together, canon divergent. They met at college. Connor takes a year abroad to France and Jared gets bitter about his boyf being so far

“Fucking why are you so far away?” Jared whines and Connor sighs, smiling weakly at his boyfriend.  
“It’s just a year babe.” Connor murmurs soothingly.  
“But I already miss you...” Jared says with a pout and Connor smiles.  
“C’mon we’ve survived without each other this long.”   
Jared cuddles up in his bed and pulls at the blankets.  
“I wanna cuddle your bony ass.” Jared says with a soft smirk and Connor watches his boyfriend quietly.  
“And I miss taking showers with you,”

Jared stretches out on the bed.  
“I wanna kiss your dumb face and suck your dick.” Jared winks at the end and Connor flushes.   
“Shut up,”  
“No for real, I deep throated a dildo the other day because I needed something in my throat.”   
Jared keeps rambling about how he videotaped himself.  
Then he beams.  
“Want me to send it to you?” He asks with another wink and Connor swallows hard.  
“Uh, Yeah-Yes please.” Connor’s stumbling over his words.

Jared starts clacking away at his lap top and smirks when it makes the send noise.  
Connor unbuckles his pants and Jared snickers.  
“Miss me that much?”  
“Shut up asshole, I haven’t masturbated in weeks.”  
Jared laughs again, and makes that adorable snort that Connor loves.  
Connor’s laptop pings and he scrambles to open the email.  
“Keep your camera on baby,” Jared purrs and Connor nods frantically. It takes a while to open it, having to download it to his files and wait for it to load.  
“Sorry, internet’s slow.” Connor murmurs quietly.  
Jared moans quietly, only his head and shoulders visible.  
“Don’t say sorry to me, I’m gonna come way before you do.”  
Connor opens his camera again and stares at Jared intently.  
“Can I see?” He asks quietly and Jared winks, shuffling back and setting the laptop between his legs. He lays down and Connor gets a full view of his hand around his dick. Jared’s leaking heavily, and he’s moaning quietly with every breath.

“Shit,” Connor hisses and palms himself.  
The video loads quickly and Connor watches Jared’s mouth stretch over the dildo. He chokes and fucks his throat with the light purple toy and stares up at the camera with lidded eyes.  
Jared’s legs are shaking in the video and he arches his back with a long drawn out whine.  
Connor pauses in confusion.  
“What’s going on with you?” Connor asks and Jared’s microphone shuffles.  
“In the video? Oh yeah I uhhh I had a vibe in me. It felt really fucking good Con you have no idea,”

Connor moans pressing his thumb beneath the head. He’s coming undone too quick.

Connor watches the rest of the video until Jared comes, spit trailing down his neck, blush spread down to his thighs, and another sweet whine that gets muffled by the dick in his throat.  
“Jared you’re so hot,” Connor praises and switches back to Skype, breath getting stolen from him at the image Jared makes.  
He’s got two fingers inside himself and he looks like he came at least once already. Jared’s shuddering all over, not able to quiet his noises.

“You thinking about me fucking you?” Connor asks, rubbing himself a little harder, spraying a little bit of precum across his fingers.  
Jared nods enthusiastically as he curls his fingers.   
“I want you so bad,” Jared whines and rubs the head of his dick gently, obviously sore.  
“Me too... I miss you.”  
Connor moves his hand in time to Jared’s fingers, watching his boyfriend heave for air.

Jared’s slightly sweaty, his face and hips are flushed bright red, and his mouth keeps dropping open on sweet whines and whimpers.  
“Feel good?” Connor asks quietly and Jared nods.  
“Y-Yes, ah, I want you,”  
“You have me baby, it’s okay,” Connor says softly and Jared moans.  
“It’s okay, I have you, you can come,” Connor mutters this into the mic like he’s purring in Jared’s ear as he pounded into him like he normally would.

Jared stiffens at the sound of Connor’s voice.  
He whines out a long string of ‘yeahs’ and ‘pleases’.  
“Come baby boy, I know you can. Want you to tighten up around my cock.”  
Jared’s hand speeds up and he spreads his fingers. His body seizes up and he sobs as pleasure rushes over him, coming across his torso and up to his neck.  
“Oh fuck you’re so tight,” Connor groans and Jared whimpers, curling his fingers as if Connor was still fucking him. “I’m gonna fill up your slutty hole with my come.” Connor growls and Jared bites his lip.  
“Please,”

Connor squeezes himself tightly, and with two quick strokes, he’s gone, ruining the bed sheets and screaming a little too loud.  
He’s sure his roommate can hear that.

“Connor... I really do miss you though.” Jared murmurs quietly as they’re both coming down and Connor does something stupid.  
He kisses the image of Jared on the screen and hugs his laptop.  
“I miss you too J... so so much you don’t even know.”


	9. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet Connor and Jared are teachers at their old school B)  
> {Connor loves his job but he makes it sound like he hates it because he’s a sarcastic piece of shit, He’s also the most respected by students because of his no nonsense attitude. People get shit done in his class}

“Who typed their homework, show of hands?” Connor asks his classroom and no one raises their hand, looking away in embarrassment or shame. Connor laughs in disbelief.  
“Wow, I hate all of you. Pass up whatever you have.”

He’s an English teacher at his old high school. And he’s pretty damn good at it too.

-  
“What’s the answer for number four?”   
No response.  
“Come on it’s not rocket science it’s just English.”   
-

His students... tend to be afraid of him though. His boyfriend however is the most liked among the student body. The faculty? Not so much.  
He’s the loudest damn Chemistry teacher in the history of the school.  
And by loud, I mean _loud._  
Jared blows things up on purpose, as a ‘lesson to his students to read the labels throughly before use.’  
Which translates to: ‘I accidentally read the label on the copper two chloride wrong because of my shitty eyesight. I turned it into a lesson to avoid being fired.’

He doesn’t give out homework either. And most of his class is just labs.

Connor loves and hates working in the same building as him.  
But mostly he loves it.

This was definitely one of the reasons why.

Connor pressed their lips together fervently and Jared wrapped his hands around Connor’s hips.  
“Need you,” Jared mutters against his neck and Connor pants, running his hand through his hair.  
“Gotta be quick.”  
Jared presses him up against the wall on the same side as the door to avoid anyone walking in and seeing them immediately.  
“Fuck how much time until lunch ends?” Connor asks and Jared checks his watch.  
“We’re gonna have to have another grinding session. There’s definitely not enough time for this.”  
Connor groans and tugs Jared’s hair lightly by the nape of his neck.

Jared kisses up the column of Connor’s neck slowly and Connor pulls the shorter boy’s hair harder.  
“You said that we don’t have enough time yourself, why are you taking so long?”  
Jared shrugs, feeling Connor up beneath his clothes.   
Connor moves his hips against him and Jared pins them to the wall.  
“Give me a sec babe.” Jared chuckles and Connor leans his head back against the wall with a huff.

Jared takes another agonizingly long minute to just touch Connor, running his hands over his sides and kissing his neck and collarbones before he finally decides to move.  
Connor moans into the crook of Jared’s neck at the sudden stimulation.  
He keeps Connor pinned to the wall, but the taller boy doesn’t care, trying to move back into the pleasure.  
“Hold still baby, I’ll make you feel good.”  
Connor bites into his knuckles to muffle his needy whines.

He’s so pent up. Between grading late at night and Jared’s second job, they have no time for each other.  
“You like that?” Jared murmurs hotly in his ear and Connor nods weakly.  
Jared reached down and undoes their belts, making Connor shudder.  
His knees get a little weak and Jared has to hold him up.  
“Aw are you trembling baby?” He asks with a smirk.  
Connor scowls at him and accidentally lets a noise slip.  
“Don’t worry, I’m gonna be nice to you today and let you come.”  
Connor snorts and leans up for a kiss.  
“Gee thanks, You’re giving me permission for something I can’t control.”

And Jared does something Connor never would’ve guessed.  
He drops him.  
On the carpeted flooring.  
And leaves him alone in the classroom.  
“Enjoy fucking your hand.” Jared chuckles as he’s leaving.  
“You asshole!”

After he’s gone, Jared keeps sending him suggestive texts from his classroom and Connor stands behind his desk the whole period, distracting his students with ‘activities’ that are worth ‘50%’ of their grades.  
He’d get him back soon.


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of Chapter 9, Connor gets his revenge and Jared isn’t complaining

It took him a while to track him down. Connor found him after school got out and immediately dragged him to their car.  
Jared kept begging for forgiveness with little laughs in between, thinking Connor wouldn’t actually do anything.

...

Connor grips Jared’s hair tightly and presses him stomach down on the bed harshly.  
“You’re a little tease.” Connor growls and Jared whimpers, wiggling his hips against Connor’s dick. “You know that?” Connor pinches his thigh and Jared’s knees give out.

“Fuck Connor please, please fill me,” Jared whines and Connor reaches down to rub Jared’s nipples, taking off his shirt.  
“You’re going to be patient, or you’ll get punished.” He threatens and Jared moans, pulling his pants down.  
The button on his pants get caught, and Jared whines,  
“Please Connor, I really want it.”  
Connor scoffs and rips the button off, undressing Jared as quickly as possible.

“ _You’re going to wait._ ” Connor demands again and Jared stifles another needy whimper. Connor pulls his pants and boxers down and then grabs the lube, rubbing it around Jared’s hole mercilessly.  
“Fuck!” Jared cries and Connor pinches his butt with a snicker.  
Jared shudders and rocks his hips in Connor’s direction again.  
The bruise quickly forms and Connor looks down at the lube, noticing that it’s flavored.  
Then his eyes drift over Jared’s quivering form.

Jared feels a tongue slide over his hole and he squeaks in surprise, spreading his legs more.  
“Yeah? Want me to eat you out baby boy?” Connor purrs against Jared’s skin and rubs a finger around, inching it inside.  
Jared nods and lets Connor work his tongue inside him.  
He feels the lube and saliva spilling inside him and he moans at the feeling.

Soon he has three fingers and Connor’s mouth on him before Connor decides he’s stretched enough.  
“I’m gonna fuck you open baby. Stretch you out so wide...”  
Jared shudders again and moans quietly.  
Connor slaps his thighs lightly, making the boy jump in surprise.  
“Would you like that?”

Connor leans in really close and nips at his earlobe. “Hm? Would you like my cock inside your tight little cunt?”  
Jared nods and Connor hits his other thigh, making him melt slightly into the mattress.  
“Use your words pretty boy.” He growls in his ear and Jared pushes up into Connor’s chest.  
“Y-Yeah, Please,”  
Connor pinches hard on his inner thigh,  
Jared moans loudly, and his eyelashes flutter.  
“Please Connor, Please fuck me.”  
Connor rolls a condom on and hurriedly enters him, making Jared scream.  
“Good boy.” Connor praises and starts to pull out slightly. Jared squeaks at how quickly Connor pulls out. “You’re gonna be so wet and loose when I’m done with you.”

Connor sets a harsh, quick pace, giving up on edging his boyfriend.  
“Ple-please!” Jared shrieks and Connor pulls Jared up onto his hands and legs, entering him deeper.  
“I’m gonna come!” Jared screams and Connor reaches down to fist his dick, pumping hard.  
“Do it baby boy,” Connor demands and kisses behind his ear. “Come for me.”  
Jared tightens up around Connor immediately and Connor feels liquid splash his fist.

He keeps pumping his hand and Jared sobs, shaking around Connor.

Connor keeps thrusting his hips until he comes, filling the condom up.  
“fuck,” Connor groans and pulls the condom down to tie it.  
Jared collapses in a heap.  
“Thank you Connie,” He mutters tiredly and Connor blushes, throwing the condom away.  
“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Connor replies quietly, settling behind him.  
Jared curls into a ball and Connor wraps his arms around Jared’s stomach.

“Thank you,” Jared says again and Connor snorts.  
“It was so good baby, no need to thank me.” Connor runs his fingers through the mess on Jared’s stomach.  
“We need to clean up.” He muses and Jared makes a sniffle sound.  
“Nap first.”


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love masochist Connor,,,, Uh this is kinda hardcore I think? Like... whips and vibrators and bondage. If you don’t like the idea of Jared consensually hurting Connor then uh maybe don’t read this

Connor looks _amazing._ His face is bright red, his hands are restrained behind his back with rope and the vibe inside him is at full speed, making him scream. He’s splayed out on his back, leaving him open and vulnerable to Jared’s torture.  
“You like that pretty boy?” Jared growls and pulls at the vibe, smacking him with the whip on his thigh.  
Connor tightens up quickly to hold the vibe in so Jared can’t take it away, and makes another mewling noise when the mark stings.  
“Fuckkkkk, yes!” Connor whines and Jared leans down to suck his neck.  
“Want me to fuck you? When you’re all tied up for me like this? Unable to move... letting me use you like a little slut.”   
Connor shudders and Jared squeezes his neck, making him breathe shallowly.  
“Use your words.” Jared demands and Connor pants,  
“Y-yes, Please I want it,” 

Jared smirks and slides the vibe in further, nudging the base of it against Connor’s hole. It’s still at full speed, almost slipping out because of how fast it’s going.  
“Shit!” Connor whines and tries to grind back into it.  
“Shhhh, Good boys don’t speak without permission.”   
“Fuck you!” Connor hisses out and Jared turns the vibe off, making Connor a slurring pleading mess.

“Are you gonna apologize?” Jared asks and Connor scowls. He stays quiet until Jared forcibly twists his nipple as he draws back the whip for another hit to his stomach.  
“FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Connor twists in the bonds and thrashes his legs, searching for purchase in the sheets.  
“Are you going to apologize to me pretty boy?” Jared asks with a much darker tone and spins the handle in his hand, hitting Connor much harder than before. He doesn’t bleed, but a big red mark appears seconds after.  
“AH FUCK IM SORRY!” Connor screeches and Jared lets up on the pressure. Connor gasps for breath and tears slip from his eyes.

“Good?” Jared asks softly and Connor nods, tilting his cheek into Jared’s cool palm. Jared’s hunched over him, with a worried look, eyebrows pinched together in concern.  
It takes a minute for Connor to catch his breath, but once he does, Jared’s back on him.  
“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Jared murmurs darkly in his ear, commanding posture and tone immediately flooding his features again.  
Connor clears his throat and softly mutters, “We’ll see...”   
Jared clicks his tongue and slides his hands up his sides.  
“I don’t like hurting you baby, but when you act like a little brat someone has to teach you some manners...”

Connor stiffens up in fear as the whip trails threateningly over his inner thighs.  
“I’m sorry.” Connor apologizes quietly and the whip halts in its tracks.  
“And?” Jared prompts and Connor sighs through his nose.  
“I’ll be good...”   
Jared smirks and rubs Connor’s nipple, listening to his soft moans.  
“See? Was that so hard?” Jared asks and Connor shivers, grinding into nothing.

“Y-you know what else is hard?”   
Jared’s about to hit him for speaking out of turn but Connor shakily smiles.  
“My dick,” His joke ends on a moan as Jared squeezes his nipple between his fingers.  
“I fucking love you.” Jared says between laughs and Connor’s smile widens.  
“Love you too.” 

Jared teases Connor’s chest until the taller boy gets noticeably impatient, grinding not so stealthily against Jared’s thigh.  
“I’ll bet I can make you come just from this.” Jared sucks a hickey into his collar bone and Connor clicks his teeth in annoyance.  
Jared pushes the vibe in deeper and Connor’s breath hitches.  
He flicks the switch to the lowest setting and Connor’s body is suddenly a live wire, twitching and stiff as a board, trying not to beg or grind back into it.

“How’s it feel?” Jared asks and Connor whimpers.  
“Feels good! I love it, please m-more,”   
Jared smiles and kisses his cheek, earning another sweet whimper.  
“My good boy, so perfect.”   
Connor seizes up and his dick sprays his stomach, making him blush darkly.  
Jared keeps quietly praising him as he turns the vibe off and strokes him gently to try to ease him out of his orgasm.  
Connor pulls at the rope on his hands and his toes curl.  
“You like when I call you mine?” Jared asks and Connor turns his head away, blush spreading down to his shoulders.  
“It’s okay baby, nothing to be embarrassed about.” Jared soothes him again and finally removes his hand from his dick, wiping it on the sheets.

“Wanna keep going?” Jared asks and Connor smirks shakily. He knew Jared was going to break him and god he was ready for it.


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance au! (Not the same as 8) Jared’s from NY and Connor’s from CA  
> Internet boyfs!! And they’re both trans

Jared’s been waiting for this since his sophomore year in high school.  
He was finally flying out to meet Connor, his boyfriend of four years. Who he’s never actually seen in person.  
But he was excited. He’d seen Connor transform from an awkward teen to a fucking _stud_.  
Connor’s cheekbones could cut a bitch. His hair looks so fucking wavy and soft even on skype, and damn his legs...

His plane just landed, and he was grabbing his bags when he saw him. His man was standing by the coffee bean, two drinks in hand, looking absolutely _radiant_ in the artificial light.  
Jared almost forgot to take his bags with him. He sprinted to Connor, and rammed himself into his chest, making the tall boy stumble.  
“Hey.” Connor murmurs, a large smile on his face and Jared grabs his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. Connor’s eyes slip shut when Jared connects their lips.  
“I love you,” Jared whispers and Connor bites his lip.  
“Love you too J, wanna head to my place so we can make out in private?”  
“Yes please.”  
Connor takes Jared’s backpack forcefully from him and hands him a white to go cup of coffee.  
Jared inspects the side and can’t fight the smile on his face.  
“How did you know caramel was my favorite?”  
Connor takes a sip of his drink.  
“Lucky guess.” He replies easily and takes Jared’s hand, lacing their fingers.

Jared feels his heart skip and he sighs, squeezing Connor’s hand. Fuck he loves this boy. They get outside and Connor pulls out his phone to order an Uber.  
Jared takes another sip and sighs at the warm liquid traveling down his throat.  
“It’s weird that California doesn’t have any taxis. Your state is weird.” Jared comments and Connor snorts.  
“At least it isn’t ass cold out here.”  
Jared hums and glares at him from the top of his cup.  
“At least I don’t melt every summer.”  
“Well you will now.” Connor retorts, scrolling through his phone. “Uber’s almost here.”  
Jared sniffles and downs his drink.  
“You know, taxis are more efficient. They’re so fucking easy to flag down and there’s no wait.”  
“Yeah but I can automatically pay people on Uber and there’s no chance of anyone stealing it.”  
“Touché.” Jared tosses his cup away and Connor smiles. Their hands are still intwined.

Connor’s foot taps against the concrete as a car pulls up.  
“I think that’s it.” Connor hums and the window slides down.  
“Uber for Abigail?”  
Connor crinkles his nose and just nods silently. Jared winces in sympathy and squeezes Connor’s hand twice.  
They get in the car, and the second Jared’s luggage is in the back, the driver is off.  
“This is your address right?” He asks and points to his phone. Connor leans over and reads it quickly.  
“Yep.”

The rest of the trip is silent. Other than the occasional kisses between Jared and Connor. They were both so pent up sexually and romantically, wanting to kiss gently but also simultaneously have rough sex in the back of the Uber.  
They manage to hold out until they get to Connor’s condo, which was way more impressive than Jared thought it was going to be. The building was very modern looking on the outside, but the decor made it seem like it was equivalent to Jared’s college tuition.

Connor grabs Jared’s bags and smiles at him as the car drives away.  
“You okay Jare?” He asks and Jared nods weakly.  
“Let’s go fuck on your expensive ass bed.” Jared commands and Connor chokes on his coffee.  
“Fuck babe-“  
“I’m serious. I need a dick inside me stat, Today.”  
Connor starts to laugh at the way Jared stresses the words and grabs his lanyard, unlocking his front door. The lobby is just as gorgeous as the outside, only it’s not as modernized as the outside. The floors are glossy tile and there’s a white chandelier handing above them.

Connor leaves his bags at the door and takes his hand. “You can unpack later.” He says quickly and drags Jared up the twisty staircase to his room.  
Jared finds himself in a room that’s very minimally decorated. There are a few art pieces on the sunflower yellow walls, some clothes on the floor, and a couple white hooks on the wall with jackets carelessly stacked on top. His bed is all white with a large duvet on it. It seems to be drowning in pillows and looks nest-like.

It seems... very un-Connor to him.  
“Where are your grunge posters?” Jared asks and Connor flushes.  
“I don’t have any.”  
“Weird. Thought you might.”  
Connor runs a hand through his hair and coughs awkwardly.  
“Well I don’t, so.”

He trails off awkwardly.  
“Look do you want to just get on the bed so I can rock your world or do you want to sit around and stare at each other?” 

Jared doesn’t think he’s ever laughed harder.  
“Fuckin’ rock my world then.” Jared giggles and Connor rolls his eyes, face burning in slight embarrassment.  
He pulls at Jared’s shirt and meets his eyes.  
“Can you take this off J?” Connor murmurs and Jared swallows hard.  
“Uh yeah, yep.” Jared responds and pulls his over shirt off first, before pulling at the hem of the T-shirt.  
“If you want to keep it on you can.” Connor says gently and Jared pulls it off, unzipping his binder and peeling it away, letting out a deep breath. Then he tugs his tee back on.  
“Okay. I’m, I’m good.” Jared confirms quietly and Connor leans forward and kisses him sweetly.  
Connor pulls his shirt off easily, showing off the pale pink scars beneath each of his pecs. His nipples look scarred as well but Jared can’t help but feel happy for his boyfriend.  
“You look good Con.” Jared murmurs and Connor smiles bashfully, but proudly.  
“Thank you J.”  
Connor runs his hands down Jared’s sides to his hips and starts to steer him to the bed.  
“Can I touch you?” Connor asks after laying him down and Jared bites his lips.  
“Yes... I want yo-your fingers in me Connor.” Jared whimpers and Connor blushes.  
“I can do that.” He mumbles a little awkwardly and pulls Jared’s shorts off. Next his packer and then his actual boxers.  
“You’re so hot Jared.” Connor breathes and licks his fingers, nudging Jared’s thighs. “Spread ‘em.”  
Jared spreads his legs and hooks them around Connor, looking away in embarrassment.  
“Take your pants off too.” Jared demands and Connor unbuttons his skinny jeans, pushing them down to his ankles. He kicks them off and then he pushes his boxers down to his knees.  
“Now can I finger you?” Connor asks and Jared nods. He really wanted to come.

Connor spreads Jared’s lips and his eyes trail up and down.  
“Wow.” He says quietly and Jared flushes uncomfortably.  
“Fuck me Con.” Jared sighs sharply and Connor licks his lips teasingly.  
“Mmhm.”  
Connor’s thumb starts to rub up in circles to Jared’s dick while his fingers slide down to feel around Jared’s entrance.  
Jared whimpers and wiggles his hips in Connor’s direction.  
“In, fuck me.” Jared whines and Connor smiles teasingly.  
“Demanding aren’t you?” He sinks his finger in to the second knuckle.  
Jared squeezes Connor’s middle finger awkwardly and flushes in embarrassment.  
“Where are your good spots baby? How should I do this?”  
Jared arches his back slightly and takes Connor’s wrist, pushing his digit in all the way. Every part of Connor is so long...

“J-just do what you think feels good.” Jared whispers and Connor smiles, leaning up for a kiss.  
Jared gives it to him gladly, whimpering against Connor’s lips as he curves his fingers.  
“C-Con.”  
“I’m gonna make you come so hard sweetheart.” Connor purrs sweetly as he jabs his finger up harder. Jared feels the tip of his pointer press in as well and squeezes his eyes shut, making a short moan.  
Soon Connor has two fingers inside him that he’s twisting and spreading as he pumps them in and out.  
“C-Con, I’ve never, I’m scared.” Jared whines and Connor kisses his neck, not slowing down.  
“Don’t worry J, I’ve got you it’s okay. Just let it happen,” Connor whispers and Jared grips the sheets, moaning loudly when Connor rubs his G spot.  
“Come for me J.” Connor trails kisses from his ear to his jaw, where he bites marks.

Jared feels overwhelmed. His heart is racing, his legs are getting weak, and he feels something tight and warm build deep in his stomach. And he wants it to happen but he can’t help but feel anxious about it. He opts for squeezing his eyes shut and giving himself up to Connor.

It’s a surprise when it happens. Suddenly Jared is tightening up around Connor’s fingers making high pitched whines. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his back arches up off the bed. It feels like he’s having a religious experience and it looks like an exorcism.  
Connor leans down and laps at Jared’s thighs, cleaning him up even though he tasted strongly of salt.  
“Good boy J, you did so well. Did it feel good?” Connor murmurs against Jared’s sensitive hole.  
“Y-Yeah,” Jared whimpers.  
Connor slips his tongue inside him and sucks the come out and off him.  
“Fuh, Connnn,”  
Connor pops off and licks his lips with a smirk.  
“Wanna help?” He murmurs and Jared glances down to see Connor’s wrist working double time.  
“Yeah.” He whispers and Connor sits up, sighing softly whenever he hits a sensitive spot inside.

Let’s just say Jared is a bit too eager when it comes to making Connor feel good.


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub con is one of my faves honestly,,, au for this would prolly just be domestic college kleinphy like usual fellas

Connor shuffles in his bonds and hears Jared settle behind him.  
“Ready?” He asks and Connor shrugs with a dark blush.  
“I guess.”  
Jared’s hands spread Connor’s legs gently and Connor shudders when he feels his tongue against his ass.  
Jared pulls away to rub at his hole with his thumbs and leans over to kiss Connor’s shoulder.  
“You better have cleaned yourself thoroughly or I’m leaving you tied up and begging.”  
Connor spreads his legs a little wider and snickers to himself.  
“Trust me, it’s clean enough to eat off of.”  
Jared snorts and pushes his thumb inside, spreading some strawberry lube around.  
Connor’s arms flex behind his back and Jared pats his butt condescendingly.  
He pours some on his other hand and then slides his second thumb inside, pulling Connor open as gently as possible.

Connor hisses at the stretch and kicks Jared in the thigh.  
“Prep me first dumb ass.” Connor growls and Jared rolls his eyes, pushing his fingers in and out slowly.  
“That’s what I’m doing idiot.”  
Connor shuffles to get confortable again and stiffens when Jared’s middle finger is sliding in as well.  
“I don’t need that much prep for your tongue.” Connor complains and Jared pinches him, shushing the taller boy.

“If you keep bossing me around I’ll leave you tied up.” Jared threatens again and Connor rocks his hips back into Jared’s hands.  
“Just fuck me loser.”

Jared sighs and leans closer, simply breathing on Connor’s wet and open entrance.  
“Please Jared.” Connor mutters and the younger boy smiles.  
“Better.”

Jared licks a strip up and Connor shakes, his dick leaking a little bit onto the sheets.  
“Good boy.” He mutters against his ass and nips a mark into his flesh.  
“ow.” Connor hisses and Jared soothes the bruise with a kiss, gently patting him again.  
Jared pulls Connor apart with his thumbs and slides his tongue inside, moving the lube around.  
“Please,” Connor begs and Jared tries to flick his tongue up into his prostate.  
He misses, but Connor moans nonetheless, so it’s still a win in Jared’s book.  
After a minute of fruitlessly trying to hit his prostate, Jared goes back to sucking on his rim softly while gently fingering him.  
He crooks them up and finally gets the reaction he wanted.  
Connor arches his back and shouts, spraying a lot more precum across the white bedsheet.  
_That’s gonna be hell to wash._

Jared hums gently and Connor whines at the vibration it creates.  
Jared rubs his side, trying to ease him into his orgasm. Connor tends to want things hard and fast but Jared didn’t really want to rush.

Connor has other plans. He starts grinding back into Jared’s mouth making little whines every so often and doesn’t stop until Jared forcibly stills his hips.  
The second Jared loosens his grip, Connor’s right back to square one, trying to come as fast as possible.

Jared hums a little faster paced, giving in to Connor’s wishes and reaches down to stroke Connor gently.

“Jared,” Connor whimpers and Jared smiles, crooking his fingers up again to rub his prostate in circles. “J-Jared, please, feels good!” _Connor is so loud._  
Jared draws a heart on his side with his finger but Connor is too distracted to notice the affection.  
“B-baby I’m com-coming!” Connor warns and Jared speeds up again, getting ready for him to explode.  
“Fuck!” Connor shouts and wriggles in his bonds, thick white come spraying out from the tip of his dick violently.

He keeps making noises like an injured animal and Jared pulls on the rope, setting him free. Then he pulls his mouth away and his fingers out after one last teasing brush against Connor’s prostate.  
Connor shivers all over and lays on the bed in the fetal position, exhaustion taking over.  
Jared takes the sheets out from under him and wipes Connor down, smiling at his sleepy form.  
“Good?” He asks and Connor nods weakly.  
Jared chucks the sheets behind him and pulls the heavy comforter up over Connor, who cringes and tries to throw it off.  
“You’re gonna get so cold later if you don’t bundle up now sleeping beauty.” Jared murmurs and pulls them back up to tuck under his chin gently.

Connor grumbles and nudges Jared’s shoulder.  
“I’m the big spoon.”  
“Sure you are princess.” Jared says as he hooks his arms around Connor’s pencil like waist.  
Connor elbows him in the stomach lightly, then relaxes, curling up into a tight little ball.


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Kleinphy again,,, this time they’re married :3c (probably the same au as Chapter 6, 3 years later)

Connor is ecstatic.  
Tonight is Friday.  
Sex night.  
Jared and Connor both cleared their schedules, and Suzy, their 3 year old, is at Evan’s house for the night.  
No interruptions.  
No distractions.  
Just Connor and Jared.

He arrived at home, expecting an empty house, when he notices the bedroom light is on. Either Jared is waiting for him or Connor forgot to turn it off.  
He strips down to a tank top on his way up the stairs and unbuttons his jeans.  
Connor and Jared haven’t had sex in months.

He knocks on the door and hears Jared snicker.  
“Come in Connie,” He purrs and Connor scrambles to open the door, feeling himself get a little hard from Jared’s voice. God, Connor is weak.  
Jared’s laying on the bed in one of Connor’s denim jackets and a pair of gray knee highs.  
“Oh fuck,” Connor breathes and Jared winks, pulling at the edge of the jacket. “Baby this is unfair you know how much I love you in my clothes...” Jared smirks cockily.  
“How was work babe?” Jared asks as he leans up onto his knees, his bulge showing beneath the jacket.  
“Fuck work,” Connor hisses and runs to the edge of the bed. “Can I touch you?”

Jared snorts and leans closer, lips almost brushing Connor’s.  
“Duh.” He says and Connor smiles, wrapping his arms around Jared’s shoulders to pull him in for a kiss.  
Jared moans and pulls at Connor’s hair, dragging him down on top of him.  
“Thank fuck that Evan never goes out,” Jared breathes while Connor peppers a line of kisses down his neck.  
Connor chuckles and bites down on his collarbone.  
“We’ll have to thank him when we pick Suzy up.” 

“How do you think he’s doing with our little monster?” Jared asks and Connor laughs at the thought. No one can tame their daughter.  
“Let’s hope he’s not dead when we show up.”  
They share a laugh and then Jared weaves his fingers in Connor’s hair, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.  
“As much as I love our daughter, I want you mouth on my dick stat.”  
Connor cringes and runs his hands over Jared’s thighs.  
“Never talk about Suzy and your dick in the same sentence.”  
Jared crinkles his nose and shoves Connor lightly.  
“Shut up and blow me Murphy.”

“Wow are we back in high school?” Connor asks as he slides his hands up further, pleased to find unclothed skin.  
Jared flushes and tugs his hair again.  
“Connor I want you to blow me but I also want you in my mouth so... spin around.”  
Connor frowns and Jared grabs Connor’s thighs.  
“Put these around my face.”  
Connor’s face turns a dark red and he leans up to kiss Jared again.  
“I might be too tall for this...” 

Jared shrugs, “You can return the favor after if you can’t reach.”  
Jared lays down and points to his mouth.  
“Your throne, princess.”  
Connor snorts and shuffles around awkwardly, feeling Jared’s hands pull him backward by his thighs.

Connor feels Jared’s breath against him and he squirms, carefully laying down over him on his elbows.  
Connor crinkles his nose at how far down Jared’s dick is from his mouth and scoots back a bit.  
“Can you still reach me?” Connor asks and Jared’s hand touches his base lightly.  
A tongue slides from the tip to the base and Jared hums.  
“Yep.” He snickers as Connor shifts in embarrassment.  
He has to bend his head down, but after that he’s able to take the whole of Jared into his mouth.

“Just like that, fuck Con.” Jared groans and thrusts up into his throat.  
Connor chokes wetly and pulls off, coughing onto the sheets.  
“Sorry,” Jared laughs and Connor waves his hand.  
“Why do you have to be so thick?” Connor asks and Jared flushes, licking Connor’s thighs gently.  
“You weren’t complaining when you rode me.” Jared says and Connor blushes to match his husband.  
“It was in me though.” Connor hisses and Jared smirks, licking another long stripe up before swirling around the tip.  
“Technically it’s still gonna be in you.” Jared murmurs and Connor holds in a whine as Jared’s tongue slides up and down.

Fuck he needed to get Jared close before he came.

Connor holds him by the base, starting off with small kitten licks on the sides before taking him back in, breathing hard through his nose.  
Jared moans and cranes his neck up to suck on the side of Connor’s dick, gently fondling his balls as well.

Unfortunately, like this they can’t dirty talk each other, but there are more pros than cons.  
Like how Connor feels so pleasured from both ends.  
And how Jared can easily fuck his face with the leverage that he absolutely abuses.

Connor slides down more on Jared’s cock, choking again when Jared jerks his hips up.  
Connor inhales deeply through his nose and tries not to shake.  
Jared’s mouth is hitting all the right places and Jared isn’t even close.  
He pinches Jared’s thigh and then pins them to the mattress, swallowing around Jared’s dick.  
It’s Jared’s turn to cough, pulling away from Connor to moan and pant loudly.  
“Oh god baby, take me deeper.” Jared whines and Connor feels his hips twitch.  
Connor starts to hum a song and Jared swears, digging his nails into Connor’s thighs.  
He sucks Connor down again, moans vibrating along the length of Connor’s dick.  
Oh fuck he’s so close, more Jared.  
Connor squeezes his thighs hard and Jared chuckles, the sound muffled by the cock deep in his throat.

Connor tries everything.  
He swallows every few seconds.  
He strokes what isn’t in his mouth roughly.  
He milks Jared’s balls,

A muffled scream immediately sounds from between Connor’s legs and then Connor’s mouth is filled with salt and musk.  
Connor swallows it with a smirk and pulls off to pant against Jared’s thigh.  
Unfortunately he starts to drool when Jared sucks below the head and then Jared edges him, getting him close before stopping.  
“Fuck Jared let me come!” Connor demands and Jared shrugs, swallowing deeply, making Connor mewl.  
“Oh please,” he whines and Jared taps Connor’s arm.  
Connor looks back and Jared brings his fingers up to rub his nipples before pointing to Connor.  
Connor squirts a thick load of pre cum down Jared’s throat and the smaller boy looks at him beneath his eyelashes.

“Fuck Okay...” Connor licks his fingers and carefully rubs them in slow circles, trying not to overstimulate himself.  
“Fuckkkkkk,” Connor whines and pulls at the piercings, jerking into Jared’s throat.  
Jared hums and then a slick thumb is pressed against his entrance.  
In an unplanned orgasm, Connor comes right down Jared’s throat, shocking himself with how easy he was.

Jared pops off and smiles at Connor, who flips around to face him.  
“Round two?” He asks and props himself up on the headboard, lightly stroking himself.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,,same au as chapter 8 when Connor comes home,,, I’m lomve me some long distance Kleinphy

Connor had been gone for a full year, and now he was finally coming home.  
Jared is excited.  
He wants nothing more than to cuddle his boyfriend.  
That’s all he’s wanted since day one. The distance had been taxing on them both, but Connor swore that this time, he’s back for good.

Jared picks him up at the airport with Evan, Alana, and Zoe, unable to contain his excitement.  
Evan keeps trying to calm him down but the second Jared sees that curly brown hair in a ponytail and the legs that look like they might snap, he takes off.

Connor eyes lighten up the second he sees Jared and he tries to put his bags down before Jared grabs him, squeezing his middle tightly.  
Connor thought he was going to pop, and Jared is smiling like a madman.  
“Woah Slow down!” Connor chuckles, and Jared ignores him, starting to press kisses on his neck and up to his ear.  
“Jared, we need to get my bags.”  
Jared bites his earlobe in retaliation, and it takes both Zoe and Evan to detach him.  
“Quit with the PDA for two seconds will you?” Zoe says in exasperation and Jared wraps his arm around Connor’s waist, relishing in the warmth emanating from his boyfriend.

“I haven’t hugged this spaghetti man in a year Zo, give me a break.” Jared replies and Connor rests his arm on the top of Jared’s head.  
“Yeah Zoe how would you feel if Alana was in another country for a year?” Connor asks her and Zoe snorts.  
“That’s different, Alana is a goddess.”

Connor and Zoe bicker until they reach the conveyor belt, and they wait there for about fifteen minutes until Connor’s black bag with the ‘Don’t touch me I’m sterile’ tag on it comes toward them.  
Jared grabs it for him and then they make their way to the car, asking Connor how France was.  
“It was okay. I can speak almost fluently now, so that’s cool.”  
“You can speak French fluently?” Evan asks in astonishment and Connor snorts.  
“No, I went to France to learn Italian Ev.”

Evan flushes and Connor laughs at his expense.  
“Okay let’s get some pizza cause I haven’t had something that isn’t microwaveable in six months.” Connor demands and Alana rolls her eyes,  
“Jared do you want me to drive?” She asks and Jared nods quickly.  
Zoe and Evan fight over shotgun because neither of them want to sit next to Jared and Connor while they eat each other’s faces.  
“Evan that’s my brother back there!” Zoe protests and Evan scoffs,  
“Jared is basically my brother, and we’re way closer than you and Connor!”  
“Burn!” Connor calls from the back seat and Zoe picks Evan up and shoves him into the backseat, claiming the passenger seat.  
“כַּלבָּה.” Evan mumbles beneath his breath and Jared’s eyes widen comically.  
“Evan!” Jared scolds and Connor looks over at the blonde in confusion.  
“What did he say?”  
“It’s not important frenchie,” Jared responds.

“Suck it shortie.” Connor says back and Jared smirks.  
“Don’t mind if I do,”  
He starts to mess with Connor’s fly jokingly and Evan shrieks at him, asking Alana to pull over so he can walk home.

Connor and Jared crack up but they both know what’s gonna happen when they’re alone.

...

The pizza was good and Connor looked a lot happier than he did at the airport, which in turn, made Jared happy.  
The second they get home, Connor pressed him against the door and kissed him gently.  
“Missed you,” Connor moans and feels up Jared’s sides and stomach.  
“Missed you too.” Jared murmurs and Connor’s hands spend a little more time rubbing his stomach.  
“Fuck I missed this,” Connor groans and starts to grind against Jared’s thigh. “So fuckin’ soft...”  
Jared flushes and grinds back hesitantly, weaving his fingers into Connor’s hair.  
“I missed you too Con, you d-don’t know how often I had to fuck my hand.”  
Connor moans against Jared’s neck, pulling at Jared’s pants.

“Get these sex barriers off right this second,” Connor demands and Jared unzips his jacket, pushing Connor’s off for him as well.  
The heavy leather clatters to the floor, and Connor unzips his skinny jeans, letting them drop to the ground as he pulls his hair out of the tie.  
Jared drops his sweater and pulls his shirt off, tugging at Connor’s tank top.  
“We should move to the bedroom,” Jared suggests and Connor nods, fumbling with the hem of Jared’s sweat pants.

They leave their clothes in a pile and Connor tugs him to their room, laying down on the bed.  
“Ride me baby?” Connor asks with a wink and Jared pulls his boxers off, giving Connor a second to look him over before joining him on the bed.  
Jared had gained some weight when Connor left, ashamedly stress eating because he was afraid their relationship would be in trouble.  
Connor looks up at him from beneath his lashes and Jared sucks in a breath.  
Connor had somehow gotten more beautiful, his collar bones and cheek bones are more defined than Jared last remembered, and his sun kissed skin complimented his hair, making his blue/brown eyes stand out.  
“Fuck you’re so pretty,” Jared whispers, running his hands through Connor’s hair.  
The brunette shudders and tilts his head into the touch.  
“Ride me?” He asks again and Jared swallows and nods, tugging off the rest of Connor’s clothes.

Connor spreads his legs and Jared flushes, settling on top of his hips.  
“Are you sure you want me to ride you?” Jared asks and Connor squeezes Jared’s ass and rubs his hole with his thumb.  
“Fuck yeah I am, sit on my dick.” Connor moans and Jared chews on his lip, grabbing the packet of lube and the condom from the drawer.  
“Connor I haven’t been exercising or anything... I might not be able to.”  
Connor furrows his eyebrows and cups Jared’s cheek.  
“If you don’t want to, we can try another position. Or hell, we don’t have to have sex-“  
“No no I wanna have sex!” Jared whines and Connor looks up in confusion.  
“I’m not a psychic baby, tell me what’s wrong.”  
Jared sucks in another deep breath and hooks his chin over Connor’s shoulder.  
His beautiful skinny defined shoulders,  
Fuck.  
“I’m fat.” Jared mumbles and Connor frowns.  
“Are-“  
“And gross. And if I ride you I’m going to crush you and you’re not gonna-“  
“Baby,” Connor interrupts with a sad smile. “Did someone say something to you?”

-  
“You’re disgusting,” Jared stares in the mirror and pulls at the excess flesh. “Look what you did to yourself. Connor can’t love you like this.”  
-

“No.” Jared mutters again and Connor tries to pull his head up for a kiss.  
“I think you’re beautiful,” Connor kisses Jared’s cheeks and starts to rub Jared’s stomach again. “So gorgeous... It’s why I want you on top, so I can see you. I wanna watch your pretty face when you fall apart.”  
Jared blushes and Connor takes the lube.  
“Want me to prep you baby?” He asks and Jared nods hesitantly, hovering over Connor on shaky legs. “It’s okay honey, you can sit down. Your legs will shake too much after what I’m gonna do to you,” Connor teases and Jared sits down, immediately grinding against Connor’s dick.  
The brunette moans and Jared wraps his hand around them both, making Connor shudder again.

“Feels good baby,” Connor huffs and Jared smiles at the praise, stroking a little rougher near his head.  
He starts making soft whimpers and Jared lets himself smile a little wider.  
Then Connor frantically grabs the pack of lube, tearing it open and squeezing it onto his fingers.  
“Don’t make me come before we start J,” Connor laughs and Jared rolls his eyes.  
“I’d still make you fuck me anyway.”  
Connor winces and rubs Jared’s rim, quickly pushing one inside and twisting.  
Just like Connor said, Jared’s knees get weak and he starts to grind back into his hand.

“Good?” Connor asks and Jared nods, moaning softly when Connor curls his fingers. “I’m gonna add another and then I’m going spread them okay?” Connor asks and Jared bites his lip.  
“Yeah, that’s good,”  
Connor’s middle finger slides in and then Jared feels him spread them instantly, stretching him wider.  
Jared huffs and makes a weird squawk sound but Connor encourages it, gently praising him.  
“You’re doing so good, one more then I’ll be inside you okay?” 

Jared nods and then Connor’s gently pushing Jared’s thighs, making him tip onto his back.  
“Change of plans, Missionary sound good?” Connor asks and Jared moans.  
“Anything sounds good as long as you fuck me.”  
“I’m not going to fuck you.” Connor says even as he pushes a third finger inside him.  
Jared starts to whine sadly but then Connor smiles sweetly, rubbing Jared’s cheek. “I’m gonna make love to you.”  
Jared blushes and lays back, getting more comfortable. “Think you’re stretched enough?”  
“Probably,” Jared gasps when Connor’s fingers press his prostate and then they start to rub in circles.

Another thick drop of precum spills from the tip of Jared’s dick and Connor runs his fingertip through it, spreading it around.  
“Ah, Con-Connor,” Jared gasps and Connor looks down at him. “Pleeeeaase!”  
Connor smiles and tears open the condom, pulling his fingers out and rubbing what’s left of the lube onto himself.  
“Ready?” Connor asks and Jared shuffles closer eagerly, trying to do it himself.  
“Yes, so ready babe.” 

Connor pushes in slowly. Forcing Jared to lay back and let Connor have control.  
“Good boy,” Connor taunts as he starts to pull out just as slow.  
Jared hisses quietly at the ‘praise’ and rubs the head of his dick.  
“Unfair.” He mutters and Connor leans in close as he pushes back in.  
“Do you want to be my good boy? I really want to make you feel good but I can’t if you’re misbehaving.” Connor purrs hotly and Jared shudders, hands immediately flying into Connor’s hair and tugging.  
“I’ll be good.” Jared promises and Connor starts to speed up.  
“I love you J. Missed you so much y’know? I thought of you every day and I’m so happy I get to be back.” 

Jared’s eyes well up with tears and he distracts himself with the pleasure.  
“Connor,” Jared moans and Connor smiles, resting his thumb on Jared’s lower lip. “I love you too,” 

The tears fall and Connor kisses Jared’s eyelashes, focusing on Jared’s breaths and his speed.  
“Harder,” Jared begs and Connor can’t help but oblige.  
He hits Jared’s prostate and the smaller boy screams, wrapping his hands around Connor’s hair.  
He starts rambling ‘please’s and ‘more’s until Connor gives up, snapping his hips into Jared, making the bed frame knock the wall with every thrust.  
“Fuck I love you,” Jared sobs and Connor leans down to kiss him briefly.  
“I love you too, come for me Jare, you look so beautiful,”  
Connor rolls his hips up into Jared’s prostate until the brunette comes, arching his back beautifully.

Connor bites his lip at how tight he gets and grips Jared’s hips desperately.  
“Gonna fill you up, make a mess out of you pretty boy.”  
Jared looks confused but Connor can’t focus over the rush of pleasure he gets when he comes.  
“You just spoke French you huge nerd.” Jared says in awe and Connor pats Jared on the chest, getting a little dizzy.  
“You cry when you come so who’s the real nerd here.”

Jared snorts and relaxes, pulling Connor into his chest. The taller boy splays out and his hair creates a halo around him.  
God he really was beautiful.  
“Touché French fry.”  
Connor actually laughs at that nickname and then his eyelids start to drop.  
“You good princess?” Jared asks and Connor hums.  
“‘M tired. Gonna take a nap.” 

Connor ends up sleeping for three hours and when Jared wakes him up for dinner, he’s never seen Connor so pissed off. Turns out the time difference affected him more than he thought.


	16. In A Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool,,, the same except Connor survives his attempt and harbors pent up aggression for Jared,,, also I’m projecting on Evan and making him a nasty boy and you can’t stop me. (A lil sincerely three in this au)

Connor shoved Jared up against the wall, the tiles felt cold against Jared’s back.  
This is it, this is how he dies.  
Connor’s nails dig into his shoulders.

“You’re a little shit you know that.” Connor growls and Jared swallows, feeling his knees shake.  
“I-I don’t p-pr-print redactions,” Jared chuckles nervously and Connor’s eyes dull.  
He grabs Jared by his collar again and drag him into a bathroom stall, pushing him against the door after he locks it.  
“It’s like you want me to hurt you.” Connor murmurs but he sounds less angry.  
Jared flushes and looks down subtly, trying to get away from Connor’s invasive eyes.

Connor forces Jared to look at him by grabbing his chin.  
“Maybe I like how angry you get,” Jared blurts and Connor grinds his teeth.  
“That’s sick-“  
“Y-you loo-look nice.” Jared squeezes his eyes shut.  
“I look _nice_?” Connor asks in disbelief and Jared nods, trying not to cry or shake too much.  
“It’s hot... when you get mad like that, I’m sorry for what I said please don’t hurt me-“

Connor leans in and presses their lips together.  
Jared blanks, his ears filling with white noise. He brings his hands up and wraps them in Connor’s hair, trying to ignore the way his knees grow weak.  
“Mind if I take out some of my anger?” Connor asks with a rough voice and Jared swallows hard.  
“You’re not gonna hit me are you?”  
Connor chuckles,  
“No,”

The door to the bathroom opens before Jared can ask what Connor meant.  
Connor moves swiftly away from the door and sits down on the toilet seat, dragging Jared closer.  
He doesn’t waste time, deft fingers unbuckle Jared’s belt and slide his pants down to his knees.  
Jared keeps his mouth shut, praying that Connor doesn’t bite his dick or something awful.

Connor doesn’t move. He waits until the person leaves and stares up at Jared from beneath his lashes.  
“Is this okay?” He murmurs softly and Jared lets his eyes shut.  
“As long as you’re not planning to bite me.”  
“I’m not going to hurt you Jared.” Connor replies in an oddly bitter tone, and before Jared can ask what’s wrong Connor’s mouthing his dick through his boxers, sliding the silky material down.

Connor looks Jared up and down with an odd glimmer in his eyes.  
Connor’s eyes trail up to meet with Jared’s, and he holds the eye contact as he wraps his lips around the head, bobbing up and down slowly.

This bathroom seems to be pretty popular, because two more people walk in, chatting about a test.  
Jared bites his lip to muffle a noise and Connor tugs him in by his hips, pushing down until his nose bumps Jared’s stomach.  
Then those fucking beautiful eyes are staring at Jared.

Watching him and daring him to moan. Jared presses a hand to his mouth and lets the tears in his eyes fall, jerking his hips into Connor’s tight throat as the two guys outside laugh.  
Faucets turn on and Jared grips the stall wall with his other hand.

Fuck fuck fuck he’s close.

Connor chokes quietly and Jared looks down and notices Connor’s hand around his throat.  
The door opens and shuts.  
“Connor what are you doing!” Jared whispers frantically and pulls at Connor’s hand.  
The older boy slowly pulls off with a wet pop and licks his lips.  
“Getting off?” His voice is rough and he gestures to his pants.  
Jared isn’t disappointed with what he sees.  
Connor’s dick is straining through the fabric and there’s a wet patch near the tip.  
“You get off on choking yourself?” Jared asks and Connor nods like they’re talking about what his favorite color is.  
“Can I keep,” Connor clears his throat and swallows, “Keep going now?” 

Jared bites his lip and weighs his options. He could have a fantastic blow job from Mr. I’m so gorgeous I should be a model, but Connor could also choke and die on Jared’s dick. Or, he could go back to class with a straining hard on and probably get fucked viciously in Connor’s car after school.

Or he could skip class and get fucked anyway.

“Connor how much do you care about your education?”  
“That’s a fucking joke.”

...

Jared and Connor cleaned up pretty well and snuck out the window, making their way to the parking lot.  
Connor dragged Jared by his hand towards an expensive but beat up looking car.  
“Get in,” He says and has to clear his throat again.

Connor’s behind the wheel when he speaks again.  
“You’re really thick. Your dick, I mean. I could hardly get my mouth around it.”  
Jared flushes and clenches his hand.  
“And your thighs are super soft. Ever thought about sitting on someone’s face?”  
“Uh. Sometimes.”  
“Well today’s your lucky day princess.”

Connor stops in the parking lot of an abandoned orchard and Jared looks around. The entire area is empty and Connor smirks.  
“Don’t worry about anyone finding us. I haven’t seen anyone come here since third grade.”

The back seats get pushed back and Connor pulls the blinds on the windows, making the inside of the car dark.  
“We came all the way out here, skipped school, patiently waited to have sex, I think we deserve a little fun hm?”   
Jared’s mouth goes dry as Connor pushes him back against the seats.  
“What do you want to do?”

Jared flushes and takes his glasses off, leaning up to put them in the cars pocket.  
“I wanna get these uncomfortable khaki shorts off.”   
Connor winks and licks his lips again in that insufferably hot way.  
“I second that.”

Connor pulls Jared’s shorts off again with ease.  
Jared doesn’t bother asking and tugs at Connor’s jacket, making it slip off his shoulders.  
“You have to promise you’ll ignore my arms.” Connor says with a cold voice and Jared nods. They can’t be worse than Jared’s stomach.  
Connor strips and pushes up Jared’s shirt, eyes flicking down to the red marks decorating Jared’s stomach and sides.  
He doesn’t say anything about it.

Connor takes his time running his hands over Jared’s skin, making the smaller boy feel so good yet so insecure.  
“Are we gonna fuck yet or...?” Jared was in the mood to bottom if he was being honest. His dick is sore from the blowjob and he’s so tired. He wants to sit back and let Connor take over.  
“Impatient.” The taller boy scolds and Jared shrugs.  
“It’s my middle name, can we get on with it? I want to be fucked not made love to.”  
Connor grins dangerously and grabs a pack of lube and a strip of condoms.  
“Be careful what you wish for.”

Connor uses every condom, fucking Jared until it’s dark out.  
On the third round Connor pulls out and ties the condom, tearing another off the strip.  
“C-Con,” Jared begs and Connor smirks, sliding it on and jerking himself to get hard again.  
“This is what you wanted right? You wanted to get fucked?”  
Connor pulls Jared’s hips and pushes in without any mercy. The brunette beneath him squirms and sobs in pleasure.  
“Yeah? Is this what you want? Poor thing needed to get wrecked...” Connor muses and Jared wraps his arms and legs around Connor, sobbing into his shoulder.  
He clings to the taller boy as his pace quickens, brutally slamming his hips into Jared.

“So sweet, who knew you needed a cock inside you this badly?” Connor presses his thumb against Jared’s tongue and the smaller boy takes it into his mouth, sucking like it’s Connor’s dick.  
“Could hardly wait for it either.”   
Jared whimpers weakly and his lip quivers as another wave of tears wash over him.  
“P-please, make me come,” Jared begs and Connor pouts mischievously.  
“Aw, I can’t say no to that face.”   
His hand trails down to pump Jared’s cock, pistoning his hips in perfect time, making Jared’s back arch.  
His screams are silent, and more tears slide down his face.  
“Come for me Jared.” Connor demands and Jared shivers, one hand tangling in Connor’s hair, and the other grasping onto Connor’s hand, desperate for affection.  
“Please!” Jared cries and Connor kisses him to quiet him.  
Jared pulls Connor’s hair as he comes dry, arching up off the floor as Connor keeps going.

His ass starts to sting and Jared whimpers in pain, feeling Connor gently stroke Jared’s dick.   
“Just a minute baby, I’m gonna fill you up,”  
Jared tugs his hair in retaliation and Connor moans.  
“Pull it again,” Connor begs and Jared smiles, weaving his fingers in tighter for a better grip.

Jared pulls until Connor’s knees buckle, his forehead landing on Jared’s shoulder. He twitches as he fills the condom and Jared yawns, feeling him pull out.  
“Nap?” Connor asks and Jared nods.  
Connor wraps Jared up in his jacket and settles behind him.

-

Evan was planning on stopping at the orchard on the way home, needing to relax. Evan scales the gate and is just about to enter the forest when he notices a car in the parking lot.  
He looks into the window out of curiosity and his eyes widen at what he sees.  
Connor Murphy is having sex with his family friend.  
“Connor! Please!” Jared whines and Evan bites his lip, reaching for his fly.  
“That’s it, good boy Jared.” Connor’s voice is low and comforting and Evan pulls his dick out of his boxers.  
What they don’t know can’t hurt them...


	17. On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O,,, sorry guys if I’ve got a fave ship u know I’m gonsta write something A/B/O related

Jared had been feeling uncomfortably hot all day, trying not to jump any of his omega friends or classmates. Whenever Evan would react to his scent, Jared would have to remind himself that he had a mate, who loved him, and who he was bonded to. Jared also had to hold himself back whenever Connor came close.

He was obviously in rut too. He smelled like sugar and tea, and it seemed to fill the halls and cling to the walls and floors as he passed. Jared wasn’t sure if he smelled like anything at all, but by the way people grimaced it was probably cloying. Scent blockers don’t work and one of his classmates sprayed Jared with something during class. That lasted a block before fading.

Jared’s last class ends and he pulls his binder up out of his lap and sprints out of school with a raging hard on trapped beneath his belt. Connor intercepts him in the hall and holds out his hand with a desperate look on his face. His large denim jacket goes down to his thigh but Jared can’t help but flick his eyes down every once and a while, imagining how worked up Connor must be.

Connor texts his parents and Zoe to leave because he’s in heat and he gets an exasperated text from his sister. Connor and Jared end up having to wait outside for Connor’s family to leave, and the second Cynthia’s car leaves the driveway, Connor drags him to the bedroom.

Jared undresses Connor as quickly as possible, sliding his fingers through the thick amount of precum coming out the tip of Connor’s dick.  
“Jared, need you now.” Connor murmurs and Jared smirks and slides to the floor.  
Connor glares and pushes Jared on his back, pulling at his shirt and undoing his jeans quickly. Jared arches his back as Connor tugs his pants to his knees.  
“Wanna top.” Jared groans and Connor smirks.  
“I get to top next round.” Connor murmurs in his ear and Jared rubs Connor’s hole with his thumbs.  
Because both of them are Alphas, they have to prep each other before doing anything. Which, sometimes kills the mood, but it’s not hard to work them back up.

During their heats, Jared can be turned on with a look and all Connor needs is vague touching before he pops one.

“You better fuck me good Kleinman.” Connor huffs and Jared smirks, leaning over and dragging his teeth across the bond mark on Connor’s neck.  
“I’ll knot your cute ass before you can spell Mississippi.”  
Connor smirks.  
“M.”  
Jared slides a slick finger inside him.  
“I.”  
Another joins the first and Connor’s knees get weak.  
“S.”  
Jared spreads them and Connor sighs.  
“S.”  
His legs start shaking.  
“I.”  
Jared’s adding a third slowly.  
“S.”  
Connor watches him roll a condom over his dick.  
“S.”  
Jared whimpers when the condom bumps his knot.  
“I.”  
Connor’s hips are dragged closer and then Jared’s lining them up.  
“PPI. I win.”  
“Cheater.”  
Jared pushes inside him quickly, not letting him get used to the stretch.  
“Fuck!” Connor swears and rocks back into him.  
“Cute.” Jared coos and pushes some of Connor’s hair behind his ear.  
Connor can’t respond through the moans, squeezing Jared’s dick tightly.  
“‘M gonna knock your back loose princess.” Jared purrs darkly and Connor whimpers, eyes fluttering shut.

Jared starts to meet his thrusts on the way down, bumping his knot against his rim teasingly.  
“Y-You prepped me enough to knot right?” Connor asks shakily.  
Jared grins dangerously and goes faster making Connor weep.  
“J-Jared, p-p-please don’t hurt me,” Connor begs with soft sniffles and Jared fists Connor’s dick, spreading the precum around with his thumb.  
“Shhhh, it’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Connor’s back arches and his legs twitch.  
“Jared,” Connor groans and Jared squeezes his head, forcing a bead of come out the tip. “Don’t make me beg.” Connor whines and Jared slides his teeth into his bond mark.  
“Shhh.”  
Connor suffers through it, Jared thrusting too fast with his hand clamped above Connor’s knot to keep him from coming. He waits patiently until Jared squeezes Connor’s knot teasingly.  
“Jared!” Connor scolds and the smaller boy looks up at him with a cocky grin.  
“Too much for you Murphy?”

Connor frowns and tears prick at his eyes, his face getting hot.  
“Wow. Is this frustrating you?” Jared asks in childlike wonder and Connor squeezes him hard, the water in his eyes spilling over.  
“I want to come, I want your knot, please stop teasing.” Connor cries with a scowl on his face and Jared smiles fondly, wiping his tears away with his thumb.  
He pushes in, feeling Connor’s rim start to instinctively milk his knot.  
“Yes Jared, yes.” Connor hisses and wraps his hand around his own dick, jerking it quickly.  
Jared’s knot pops in and expands. The younger boy leans over and bites Connor’s neck as he comes, moaning into Connor’s pale skin.

Connor continues to squeeze rhythmically until Jared’s completely empty.  
“I still need to come jackass.”  
Jared leans away and rummages through Connor’s drawer until he finds what he’s looking for.  
The taller boy bought a fleshlight that vibrates and stretches around knots like an omega would.  
It’s Connor’s favorite and Jared knows it.

Jared slides it down Connor’s dick until he’s completely engulfed with the sex toy and then he leans back.  
Connor cracks open one eye to look down at him and Jared makes a shooing motion with his hand.  
“Go ahead. No one can get you off better than you.”  
Connor frowns and starts to thrust up into the toy, pulling at Jared’s dick.  
“Connor be careful.” Jared grits out between his teeth and Connor rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah Yeah, I won’t rip your dick off.” He murmurs and squeezes the toy, making him moan. “Can I knot it Alpha?” Connor whines then blinks. His face reddens as Jared’s smile stretches across his face.  
“Of course you can baby boy.” Jared purrs and Connor flushes darker and he grumbles beneath his breath.

“Come baby.” Jared purrs, rubbing his chin with a smile.  
“I’m trying idiot.” Connor huffs. His words have no bite, they’re too whiney and he moans too often between words to be threatening.  
Jared starts to rock his hips and Connor’s eyes snap open.  
“Fuck, There! Right there Jared,” Connor begs and Jared rubs his tip mercilessly over Connor’s prostate.

Connor squeezes the toy hard and shudders, convulsing slightly. His hand finds purchase in Jared’s thigh, but the younger boy doesn’t mind that much as he’s watching his boyfriend come.  
“c-coming,” Connor whispers frantically and then white liquid drips out the bottom of the toy.  
Jared flips a switch on it and Connor feels it massage his knot and milk his balls.  
“Fuuuuck,” Connor groans and Jared smiles lovingly as he catches his breath.  
“Good?” He asks and Connor nods.  
“Fucking amazing.”

Jared sets the toy somewhere to be cleaned later and flips them around, spooning Connor with a smile.  
“I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll get dizzy Jared.”  
“Baby, you do either way.”


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N-not the best,,, Idk what au it is,,, it’s whatever u want ♥️

The alarm on Connor’s phone beeps loudly and randomly. Connor groans, leaning away from Jared to turn it off. The sheets pull with him and Connor scowls at the date. **Saturday, March 3rd.**  
“What the fuck,” Jared murmurs in annoyance and looks at Connor over his shoulder. “Why in God’s name did your fucking phone go off?” Jared tugs the sheets back and Connor rolls his eyes, not in the mood to fight over the blankets.

Connor pushes his phone off the desk, a small victory.

Jared grumbles something else and Connor presses back up against him.  
“Shut up and go back to sleep loser.”

Jared sniffles and wiggles his ass.  
“Can’t.” Jared’s thighs press against Connor’s and his ass lines up with Connor’s dick. The taller boy sucks in a breath and Jared snickers quietly. He rubs the head between his cheeks, chuckling whenever Connor gasps. “I’m bored.”  
Connor wraps his arms around Jared’s chest and whimpers weakly.   
“Tease.” Connor murmurs and Jared shrugs.  
“Yep.”  
Connor grabs Jared’s thigh and purrs in his ear when he whines softly.  
“Can I fuck your thighs?” Connor asks and Jared makes a weird noise.  
“How am I s’posed to get off?”   
Connor hums and slides between Jared’s thighs, groaning at how soft they are.  
“I’ll jerk you off?” Connor suggests and Jared shrugs again.  
“Whatever. Just don’t make a mess.”

Connor rolls his eyes again and digs his nails into Jared’s hips.  
“If you don’t want me to make a mess then get me a condom.” Connor orders and Jared huffs, leaning forward and grabbing the strip from last night.  
He throws it over his shoulder lazily and it whacks Connor in the face.

Connor bites at Jared’s shoulder as punishment and rips open one of the packets, sliding it over Jared’s dick.

Jared throws the sheets off and Connor pulls away to put a condom on himself. Jared fiddles with the rubber on him and crinkles his nose.  
“Why do I need one?”   
“Because I’m not washing the sheets three times in one day.” Connor dead pans and Jared shrugs again, pressing his back against Connor’s chest.  
“Ravish me then.” Jared hums and Connor smiles, resting his chin on Jared’s shoulder.  
His hips start to rock and Connor whines at the pressure. It’s almost as good as his ass, damn this boy is soft all over.

Jared squeezes his thighs together and Connor squeaks, fucking a little faster.  
Jared groans and Connor slows down.  
“Does it feel good?” He asks and Jared chuckles dryly.  
“Your dick is sliding against the underside of mine in such a nice way right now...”  
Connor leans up to suck a hickey on his neck and aims his hips up until his head grazes Jared’s.  
The smaller boy shudders and grips Connor’s thigh, trying to ground himself.  
“Feeeels g-good,” Jared whimpers and Connor starts to thrust again, rubbing beneath the head of Jared’s dick.  
“Ah!” Jared squeaks and Connor grunts at the feeling of Jared’s legs pressing together.

“I’m close...” Connor murmurs and Jared snorts quietly.  
“Already?”  
“Shut the fuck up your thighs are soft as hell.” Connor bites out and Jared smirks, squeezing his legs together tightly.

Connor lets his forehead drop to Jared’s shoulder blade as he thrusts quicker, gasping quietly.

“What about you?” Connor asks and Jared starts to move back into Connor’s hips.  
“Still achingly hard with no stimulation.” Jared says dryly and Connor adjusts, wrapping one arm around his chest to hold him steady and the other around Jared’s dick.  
The smaller boy arches up into Connor’s hand and whines, pulling on the sheets.  
“God Jare you feel so good,” Connor groans and Jared’s breath hitches when Connor’s head pokes him again.  
“Wanna come.” Jared whimpers and Connor smiles weakly.  
“Of course sweetheart.” 

Connor moves quicker and doesn’t aim as much, so his dick constantly rubs against Jared’s. He also teases Jared’s head with light touches and strokes him, softly letting him know it’s okay to come.  
“I’ll take care of you.”  
“I-I c-can taaaake care of m-myself!” Jared gasps and Connor rolls his eyes fondly.  
“But you don’t have to.”

Jared squeezes his legs together as he comes, Connor’s hand stilling so he can fill the condom properly.  
“Hold still Baby.” Connor murmurs deeply in his ear as he ties the condom, watching Jared go soft.  
The brunette huffs for air and Connor kisses his neck.  
“I need to finish too. Can I come between your pretty thighs?” 

Jared nods and Connor sets his teeth in Jared’s neck, groaning as he begins to move again.  
The faster he goes the more he whines that he’s close and Jared encourages it, despite being overstimulated.  
“Yeah, Please come on me.” Jared moans and reaches behind himself to pull the condom off his boyfriend.  
“J-Jare,”  
“Ruin me.” He whimpers as he rips the condom off.  
Connor shudders all over and sucks more hickeys into Jared’s skin, near tears.  
“Wanna come... t-talk to me J.” Connor gasps and Jared rocks back into Connor’s thrusts, squeezing hard when they meet.  
“Do it Con, I wanna be a mess. Make me yours.” Jared leans back as he says this and presses sweet kisses to Connor’s neck and beside his ear.

That just about does it for the older boy. His hips stutter in their rhythm and Jared feels hot come splash his thighs, spraying up his dick. Connor takes a while to come back down, Jared’s thighs dragging his orgasm out slowly.

“Nap?” Jared asks and Connor looks up at the clock and sighs.  
“Hafta meet Ev and Zo later.” Connor mutters softly and Jared smirks.  
“They can wait.”


	19. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited :) Highschool graduation! U know Evan suggests camping/hikes for any form of celebration don’t try to tell me otherwise

Connor had expected that Evan would suggest camping to celebrate their high school graduation.  
He had also expected that Alana would be too busy to show up, though she would promise she would countless times until the day of.

What he didn’t guess, was that Evan himself, would be too busy to go to his own trip.

That left Connor and Jared.

Alone.

In a tent, in the woods.

Though Connor was looking for an excuse to have sex with his boyfriend, he didn’t think it would be outside.

But Connor and Jared both have extremely high libidos.  
So naturally, they immediately retreated into the tent.

“Fuck Connor,” Jared mutters, trying to push Connor’s mouth away from his neck. “There’s no time limit string bean, you need to relax.”  
Connor ignores him and bites another mark into Jared’s shoulder, sucking idly to make it darker.

“Con,” He chuckles nervously and Connor moves over a little and sucks on his pulse.  
A moan slips out of Jared’s mouth, and judging by the blush that spreads across his cheeks, Jared didn’t mean for the noise to slip.

“Okay that’s enough, roll over.” Jared demands and Connor rolls his eyes before laying on his back.

The sleeping bag lifts the back of his shirt up a little bit and Connor huffs, trying to adjust.  
His boxers are all bunched up and uncomfortable, and he’s almost sweat through his shirt.  
Jared’s also wearing his shirt and boxers, but he’s got his socks on too.  
“Dude take your clothes off.” Connor mutters and Jared snorts.  
“‘ _Dude?_ ’”  
“Bro, let me touch your dick,” Connor tries to hide the smile but it’s too late.  
They both pause to laugh and Jared takes the time to half-cuddle with Connor.

“Okay but for real, I’m horny Jare.”   
Jared wiggles his eyebrows at him and pulls Connor’s boxers down, pausing briefly to look him up and down, before undressing himself.  
“Nice.” Connor smirks and rests his hand on Jared’s hip, spreading his fingers out comfortably. “Can I touch you?”  
Jared snorts again and gestures to his hip.  
“You are touching me?”  
Connor licks his lips and runs his hand down slowly.  
“I want to jack you off a little bit, are you okay with that?”  
Jared flushes darkly and spreads his legs a little wider.  
“If you want to?” He mutters and Connor smiles in what he hopes is a comforting way.  
He lets his hand dip and he wraps it around Jared’s base, gently stroking up and down.  
Jared shivers and his hips twitch like he wants to fuck Connor’s hand.  
“I’m so pent up Con, like fuck we never get time to ourselves like this.” He leans down and pressing his forehead to Connor’s neck, gasping into Connor’s chest.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Jared huffs weakly and Connor feels his face get hot.

“God I hope so...”   
Jared’s cock starts to leak and Connor uses his thumb to spread it down his shaft.  
“Mmh I will, I’m gonna drive you crazy.” He kisses Connor’s collarbone and Connor gently releases his dick, giving him one more gentle stroke so he doesn’t shock him with the lack of stimulation.

“Did you bring any lube?” Jared mutters against his lips and Connor thinks back to when he was packing.  
“I... think I have a condom in my phone case. But uh, I don’t have any lube.” Connor bites gently at Jared’s lip and the shorter boy pouts.  
“Guess I can’t fuck you today then...”  
Connor reconnects their lips and they make a smack sound.  
“Next time.” He promises and his hand trails back down to Jared’s dick. “For now, I could help you?”

Jared shudders and nods.  
“What about you?”  
Connor smirks and grips Jared tightly.  
“You can just help me out after yeah?”

Jared nods frantically and jerks his hips up.  
“What do you want, a hand job or blow job?”  
Jared runs his hands up Connor’s chest and tangles his fingers in his hair.  
“Can I fuck your throat?” Jared scratches scalp before tugging hard.  
Connor moans and twists his wrist hard as a reward for pulling his hair.  
“I’d love that J,”

Jared kneels up and Connor lays back all the way, shimmying down to place his hands on Jared’s hips.  
He’s dripping, and Jared’s head is an irritated red.   
Connor opens his mouth awkwardly and takes him in, choking a little when Jared eagerly thrusts forward.  
“Sorry honey.” He chuckles and Connor can tell he’s not sorry at all.  
Jared pushes in all the way and Connor breathes in heavily through his nose.  
Jared doesn’t give him much time to adjust and starts to steadily thrust in and out, grinning darkly whenever Connor moans or whines.  
“You like getting your throat fucked don’t you?” He purrs, sliding his fingers through Connor’s hair, pushing it back before pulling him up hard. He’s quick to thrust up, so Connor makes a strangled moan around his dick. “Yeah... you like being my whore.”

Connor’s cock twitches hard and he shakily lets go of Jared to wrap his hand around himself.  
Jared smirks and presses his thumb against Connor’s bottom lip.  
There’s always been a power struggle of some kind between them, so being submissive for Jared like this is... odd.  
But he doesn’t mind it, Dom Jared is equally as hot as Sub Jared.

“You’re so cute like this Con, looking so innocent even with a cock in your throat.”  
Connor swallows around Jared and stares up at him with a soft smile.  
Jared hisses and grabs himself by the base, trying to hold off his orgasm.  
Connor jerks his dick faster and uses his other hand to pry Jared’s away from his dick.  
‘Come with me,’ Connor signs out slowly and Jared’s eyes light up.  
‘You know sign language?’  
Connor rolls his eyes and responds quickly. ‘I learned for Evan, it doesn’t matter. I want to come Jared.’

Jared moans and lets go of himself hesitantly.  
“Okay,”  
Connor deep throats him and swallows rhythmically, bobbing his head up and down quickly.  
Jared’s breath hitches and his moans increase in volume and pitch before he finishes down Connor’s throat.  
“fUCk!” Jared whines and Connor swallows one more time before gently pulling away.  
Connor’s moans fall from his mouth and he flushes at how vulnerable he sounds.  
“Ready to come baby?” Jared murmurs, sitting back so he can watch Connor twitch with every stroke.  
“Y-yes.” Connor coughs, his throat is rough with disuse, and he rubs beneath his head with his thumb.  
“Okay, you want me to help?” Jared’s speaking to him sweetly now and Connor feels a wave of calm envelop him.  
He nods and Jared reaches down to take over.  
“Shh, it’s okay Con I got you,”  
Connor feels overwhelmed tears slip from his eyes and blushes hotly in shame.  
Jared pumps him steadily, pulling Connor closer and closer to the edge.

“W-Wanna,” Connor whines weakly and Jared smiles soothingly at him.  
“I got you baby.”  
Connor shudders and laces their fingers together.  
“Comin’ Jared,” He moans and Jared reaches up to tug his hair.  
It almost forces Connor into his orgasm, spilling into Jared’s hand and onto the sleeping bag.

Connor crinkles his nose.

“That was my sleepin’ bag...”

Jared cleans him up and gives him his pajamas, helping him change when he needs it.

“Up baby, c’mon I’ve got some water for you.” Jared coaxes him and Connor swallows hard, sitting up and letting Jared help him drink. “There we go sweetheart, feel better?”  
Connor nods tiredly and Jared runs his hands through his hair while Connor dozes off.  
“Wanna share my bed Con?”  
Connor smiles and nods, climbing into the bag with him and cuddling into his chest.  
Jared turns toward him and presses kisses to his eyelids.

Connor’s eyelids feel heavy and he snuggles up into his neck, pulling the fabric closer. The sleeping bag quickly heats up and Connor is lulled to sleep by the warmth.

Jared’s ends up snoring really loudly and Connor’s elbows him in the stomach but other than that they both sleep well.


	20. Your Own Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all try to guess. Same au as Chapter 16 (In A Public Place)  
> Also unedited :)

Evan sighs weakly as he works himself up again.

Connor and Jared’s fling from last week had become a common occurrence, except they do it every day after school instead of skipping.  
And Evan’s gotten into the habit of making sure he gets to the park early, and waits until Connor’s car races into the parking lot.

Evan knows it’s creepy and obsessive but he’s always been voyeuristic and he has some exhibitionist tendencies.  
He wishes he had some sort of consent from them but he was in far too deep now.

Speaking of deep...

“FUCK CONNOR!” Jared screams and Connor smirks mischievously.  
“God you’re loud...” He purrs and pulls Jared’s hips up higher.  
Jared starts to moan and Evan bites his lip.  
Fuck, Jared looks good like this.

Evan has always had a bit of a puppy crush on him as well as Zoe but...

Once he saw Zoe’s brother fucking the life out of Jared, his attraction to her slowly dimmed until it vanished.

“Is it bad that I’m loud?” Jared says it a little softer and Connor plants a kiss on Jared’s forehead.  
“Fuck no, I like it.”  
That... was oddly domestic.

Evan’s heart sinks.  
‘Are they together now?’

Connor starts to move again and Jared lets himself get louder, begging deliriously for Connor to go faster.

Evan speeds up his hand to match Connor’s hips-

Connor’s eyes snap up from Jared’s body, burning holes into Evan’s head.

_FUCK HES DEAD CONNORS GOING TO KILL HIM FUCK_

His mouth stretches into a sinful smirk and he leans down to whisper something to Jared.  
The shorter boy jolts and screams through what seems to be the most intense orgasm he’s ever had.  
Connor’s eyes drift over Evan’s body and he moves on autopilot, pulling his pants back up and grabbing his backpack, ready to make a run for it.

He makes it home.

He didn’t think Connor would let him get away but he did.

Evan skips a day of school to avoid them, but then he’s back in his first class, feeling eyes on him the entire time.

He just _knows_ Connor and Jared are going to confront him and say he’s a pervert and hit him and call him a freak,

“Hey where were you yesterday?” Connor’s voice is like silk, but Evan knows he’s hiding razors and spikes underneath.  
“W-what?”  
Connor’s cornered him in the bathroom, advancing slowly. Jared doesn’t seem to be here, so maybe Connor didn’t tell him and wanted to kill Evan himself.  
“We put on a lovely show for you. I tied Jared up and everything but you didn’t come. It made him so upset,”  
Connor smirks and Evan tightens his fingers around his backpack straps.

It’s a trap, Connor’s going to kill him-

“I don’t-“  
Connor backs Evan up into a wall until they’re chest to chest.  
“Don’t lie to me, I saw you two days ago.”  
Evan swallows hard and tries to put his arms between them.  
“I’m sorry,” Evan whispers quietly, tears welling up in his eyes.  
Connor frowns lightly and wipes Evan’s tears.  
“Evan, you don’t have to be sorry. This isn’t an interrogation, it’s an invitation.”

Evan flushes darkly and starts to stutter his way through a response when he decides it’s too much effort.  
Evan leans up and presses a hard kiss to Connor’s mouth and Connor smiles, pushing him back harder so their hips lightly grind together.

Soon Evan’s a mess of moans and his pants are way too tight to go back to class in.

“So was that a yes?”

-

Evan ends up skipping with them, fidgeting in the backseat while Jared and Connor flirt shamelessly.  
Once Jared saw him, he asked if he could kiss him before smashing their mouths together.  
Needless to say, Evan was a wreck. Jared also palmed the front of his pants and Connor took that as a sign to get going.

They pull into their usual parking spot and climb awkwardly into the back with Evan.  
Evan bites his lip and Connor comes toward him first, holding something behind his back.

Connor’s kissing him hard and rough, before pushing him back against the trunk, lifting his hands above his head.  
Evan shudders and Connor grinds their hips together.

Then Connor breaks the kiss and pinches his cheek lightly.  
Evan tries to follow and ends up banging his head lightly on the trunk door.  
Connor tied his hands to the car with rope.

“What the fuck?” Evan swallows hard and Jared lets out a surprised laugh.  
“Told you he’d curse! Pay up chump!” Jared holds out his hand and Connor pushes a ten into his palm.

“Whatever. You win, now strip.”  
Evan shifts uncomfortably and Connor’s eyes zero in on it.  
“Is this okay?” Connor asks (surprisingly) gently and Evan licks his lips, shifting his hips side to side.  
“Y-yeah...”

Jared pops the buttons on his shirt one by one, trying to be cocky and seductive, before Connor just rips it off him.  
“You don’t need to pretend, He’s seen just how slutty you are for me. Isn’t that right Evan?”  
Evan swallows and blushes, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
“Not talking huh? That’s fine, you’ll break soon enough.” 

Jared gets pushed on his back and Connor whispers something dark before biting his ear gently.  
Jared lets out a tiny moan, trying not to sound submissive, and Connor encourages it.  
“That’s it, moan for Evan.”  
Jared makes eye contact with Evan as Connor unzips his pants and mouths him through his boxers.  
Jared bites into his hand when Connor swallows him down and Evan rubs his thighs together.  
Connor turns Jared’s head toward Evan, and glares at him.  
There’s an unspoken ‘stare at Evan until you come’ and the blonde isn’t sure how to feel about it.  
“A-Ah fuck Evan,” Jared whispers and Connor bobs his head as a reward.

When Jared looks like he’s about to come, his shoulders tense up and his moans get breathier. Once Jared’s on the edge, Connor stops.  
Evan’s eyes widen when Connor just tugs his pants down.  
“No p-prep? I can’t that’s not- I can’t-“  
“Aw look, he cares about you.” Connor snickers and strips Jared completely.  
“At least someone does.” Jared grumbles sarcastically and Connor gives him a wet kiss on the cheek.  
“Don’t worry Hansen, Jared’s gonna be just fine.”  
Connor spreads Jared’s legs and Jared jolts.  
“See?”

Evan sees something bright purple plugging Jared up and he swallows hard to get some moisture in his suddenly dry mouth.  
“O-oh.”  
“He likes it,” Connor teases and his eyes drift lower into Evan’s lap.  
Jared looks down too and his jaw drops.  
“You didn’t tell me you were packing Ev!”  
Evan blushes and tries to close his legs.

Connor spreads them forcibly, palming Evan’s dick.  
“AH!”  
His legs jolt violently and Connor smirks again.  
“Don’t worry Ev, you’ll get your turn soon.”

Connor turns back to Jared and prods at the plug, gently pulling it out.  
Evan watches it and finds it’s not an ordinary plug because it keeps fucking _going._  
By the time Connor pulls it all the way out, Jared’s panting and Evan gets a view of the six inch dildo that he had inside him all day.  
“How did you even deal with that?!?” Evan shrieks and Connor smiles.  
“Aw Jare, even he can see how much of a whore you are. Keeping this in you all day, letting me play with you during class...”  
Jared blushes and fiddles with his hands.  
“Ev,”  
Evan looks up and Connor pulls a remote out of his pocket, pressing a button. The dildo starts to buzz and Evan notices a section rotates.  
Jared shudders and Connor sets the vibrator in front of Evan.  
“Your little whore friend, kept this in him for two days.” Connor speaks with pride evident in his tone and Evan watches Jared blush in excitement.  
“He got it just for you, but since you weren’t here... he had to have it in longer”

“Did it hurt?” Evan asks and Jared blushes again.  
“Only when Connor turned it on at night...”  
Connor smiles and kisses his neck.  
“But you liked it,”  
Jared licks his lips and spreads his legs for Connor to get between them.

Evan struggles to get out of his bond, his dick is throbbing for release and his thighs aren’t doing anything to help.  
Connor spreads some lube around Jared’s hole before pulling on a condom.  
Connor flips them around so Evan can see Jared. Connor grabs the smaller boy’s ankles and wraps them around his back, leaving Jared open.  
Jared is lifted up with his arms behind himself, getting lowered down onto Connor’s dick.

Evan stifles a moan and Jared whines lowly. Connor shifts his hips and Jared jolts, panting for breath.  
“There we go gorgeous, moan for Evan.”  
Jared obeys easily and Evan feels himself get closer to his orgasm and flushes hotly.  
Evan spreads his legs and Jared’s eyes look him up and down.  
“Why didn’t you undress him before tying him up Con?”  
Connor shrugs, “My bad.”  
Jared pouts and starts to bounce and Connor grins, thrusting up every time he comes down.  
“I wanna see him, it’s not fair.”

Evan feels it build and Connor locks eyes with him, kissing Jared’s neck.  
“Are you gonna come for Evan J?”  
Jared nods and Evan shuts his eyes tightly, trying to pull out of the ropes.

Evan feels the coil in his stomach snap at Jared’s next noise and he lets out a strangled whine. Jared and Connor freeze.  
“Holy fuck,” Connor mutters and Jared shudders hard.  
“Did you come Evan?” 

Evan flushes in shame and pulls his knees back up, trying to hide the wet spot on the front of his pants.  
“No...”  
Jared starts to bounce up and down again, not catching Evan’s lie.  
Connor just stares at him.  
“If you didn’t come, I guess you won’t mind if Jared sucks you off.”  
Evan pulls at the rope and shivers.  
“I-I gu-guess not...”

Connor leans in and whispers it to Jared, before gently pushing him down to hover over Evan’s lap.  
“I’m gonna warn you now, he drools sometimes.” Connor chuckles and Jared blushes in embarrassment.  
Jared reaches forward and undoes Evan’s pants, tugging them down to his knees. Evan’s boxers are soaked through and Jared snickers.

Even Jared just licking him gently is too much and Evan thrashes wildly.  
Connor speeds his hips and Jared’s moans vibrate along Evan’s clothed dick.  
The blonde is a wreck, his dick starts to get hard again and Jared keeps focusing on his head and slit. Connor tugs Evan’s boxers out of the way and nudges Jared up into his lap.  
“Suck him off and I’ll let you come.”  
Jared whines and pushes down onto Evan’s dick.  
Evan shivers and tries to pull away, but Connor’s hand quickly presses him down.

Jared moans weakly around him and Evan notices Connor’s hand fisting Jared’s dick harshly, spreading his legs wider.  
Jared’s breath hitches and Evan watches him unravel.  
He pulls off of Evan to scream Connor’s name, and then he’s coming on the car seat.  
Evan pants hard for breath and Connor smirks.  
“Want me to help you Evan? I could go a few more rounds,”


	21. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw y’all,,, It’s Michael Lee Brown Jared,,

Connor rubs his eyes weakly and stumbles into his apartment. His eyes open and close over and over, and Connor sluggishly pulls open the door.  
He vaguely remembers he should lock it before suppressing a yawn.  
“Connor? Are you home?” Jared sounds a little too energetic for a Tuesday afternoon.  
“Hey.” Connor murmurs softly and Jared smiles.  
“Hey Idiot, you have a good day?” His insults have no bite and at this point they’ve become endearments.  
Connor collapses in his arms and Jared’s eyes widen in surprise.  
“And I thought my day sucked...” 

Jared runs his fingers through Connor’s hair and squeezes him gently.  
“What’s wrong Con?”  
Connor lets his eyes shut and he tries to shrink into Jared’s neck.  
“Pulled an all nighter at Zoe’s concert last night, and then fuckin’ Tyler dropped his shift on me.”  
Jared fluffs up his hair and Connor rubs his cheek against him.  
“Wanna take a shower? Maybe wake yourself up a little before dinner?”  
“I don’t think I could stand, let alone wash myself.”

Jared smiles comfortingly and pats his head.  
“I could help if you’re alright with it. Or I could just stay outside the bathroom incase you fall.”  
Connor cuddles up close to him and yawns again.  
“Okay, come on fucker, I’ll wash your hair.”

Jared turns the shower on and Connor kisses his neck while he waits for the water to heat.   
“You’re having a nap after you eat something.” Jared demands and Connor shrugs, feeling his oily hair fall into his face.  
“‘Kay.”  
Jared kisses his forehead and rubs his back.  
“Need help undressing too or can you do it yourself like a big boy?” He teases and Connor frowns.  
He tries to pull his jacket off and struggles with the zipper.  
“Aww, Okay I’ll help you.” Jared smiles and kisses his neck, unzipping it the rest of the way and tugging it off his shoulders.

Connor grumbles and lets Jared undress him, leaning his forehead against Jared’s collarbone as he did it.

Jared smiles at him and kisses his forehead, gently pulling him into the shower.

Connor feels the spray flatten his hair down and Jared hums softly, running his hands through it.  
Soon Connor’s completely drenched and Jared’s massaging shampoo into his scalp.  
“You feeling okay french fry?” Jared coos in his ear and Connor leans back against Jared’s chest.  
Connor hums and leans his head up into Jared’s hands.  
Jared moves out of the way to rinse Connor’s hair, and then moves back behind him.

“Hey baby...” Jared cups his cheek and kisses the back of his neck.  
Connor leans his cheek into Jared’s soft palm. “You can say no, but I think I have an idea on how to wake you up.” His voice is low and Connor shivers in his arms.

Jared’s hands slide down his sides and over his hips, drawing circles into his skin.  
“Is this okay?”   
Connor blushes and licks his lips, giving Jared a short nod in response.  
Jared squeezes his hip and wraps his hand around Connor’s base, trying to work him up with slow strokes.  
Connor brings his hand up to his mouth and bites down, trying to muffle his noises.

Jared presses another kiss against his neck and uses his other arm to support Connor so he doesn’t fall.  
“Still good?”  
Connor lets his eyes shut and pushes back into Jared’s hand.  
“Y-yes, so good,”  
Jared smiles and tweaks his nipple gently.  
“Good.”

Connor arches his back against him and whimpers.   
“Is this helping?” Jared asks smugly and Connor nods, he’s definitely awake now. “Well I’m happy to hear that sugar.”

Connor shudders again and Jared lightly squeezes his head, his precome getting washed away by the water.  
“You gonna come babe?”  
Connor nods and screws his eyes shut as another violent wave of pleasure washes over him.  
“G-gonna,”  
“Shhh I know, it’s okay Con.” Jared whispers soothingly and Connor jerks up into his hand.

Jared plays with his nipple piercing while Connor edges closer, and the taller boy feels his whole body start to tense.  
“C’mon, you can do it pretty boy.”   
His voice is sweet and encouraging, and Connor weakly moans in response.

Jared pinches and rolls his nipples with one hand while the other starts to twist and stroke faster. Connor’s, embarrassingly, clenching down on nothing, and his head is bright red.   
“Close!” Connor gasps and Jared smiles, leaning his collar bones against Connor’s shoulder blades.  
“C’mon, c’mon baby,”   
Jared’s hand speeds up and he rolls his piercing harshly.

Connor’s vision whites out as he comes against the shower wall, shaking in Jared’s arms.  
“That’s it sugar, did it feel good?”  
Connor nods and deflates against Jared, who starts to wash him.

He kneads soap into Connor’s thighs and the taller boy almost falls asleep. He was more exhausted than before.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you something to eat hm?”  
Connor nods and swallows hard, feeling a soft towel wrap around him.

Jared always takes such good care of him.


	22. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Connor,, and Intern Jared pls forgive me  
> (Also the receptionist is my favorite character tbh)

Connor presses the button on his phone and hears the receptionist answer.  
“Could you send Jared in? I need to speak with him.”  
“I’ll call him right now.” He says cheerfully before hanging up.

Connor took over the family business when he was eighteen, and he was doing a damn good job turning it around.  
Of course he wouldn’t be able to do that without Alana or Zoe, they really were the core of the team.

“You wanted to see me Connor?” Jared asks quietly and Connor smirks. Jared and Connor have been dating in secret for a few months, not doing much other then having sex in Connor’s office and going on occasional dates.  
“I always want to see you Jared.” Connor purrs and Jared flushes, knowing where this is headed.  
“Did you need me for anything?”  
Connor hums softly, wondering if he should be blunt about it.  
“Can you come here?” Connor asks and Jared comes closer, standing in front of him, the desk separating them.  
“Did you call me for work or for pleasure?”

Connor looks Jared up and down, admiring the way his dark red suit hugs his hips and thighs.  
“Definitely for pleasure if you’re okay with it.”  
Jared blushes and nips at his bottom lip.  
“What do you want to do?”  
Connor gets up out of his seat and locks his door, making sure the blinds are still shut.  
“Anything, but right now, I’m gonna yell at you. Is that okay?”  
Jared smirks, he knows this game all too well.

As a diversion, Connor made it seem like he hated Jared’s guts. Even his own sister thought Connor hated him and only called him in to get mad at him.  
Their routine is simple. Connor screams at him about something meaningless and then after gossip starts up outside, Connor would take him over whatever he saw fit.

“YOU’VE FUCKED UP FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME KLEINMAN! I’VE HAD IT!” Connor shouts at the door and Jared stifles a laugh.  
“YOU CAN EITHER SHAPE UP OR FUCKING SEE YOURSELF OUT THAT DOOR BECAUSE I’M THROUGH WITH HAVING TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESSES!”  
Connor breaks away to kiss him desperately before going back to yelling.  
Jared’s face gets hot from the kiss and he watches his boyfriend shout like no tomorrow.  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING ‘NEXT TIME’ ME! I KNOW THE SECOND MY BACK’S TURNED YOU’RE GOING TO FUCK UP AGAIN!”

Connor pauses and hears the chatter fill the building.  
“Still okay with having sex?” Connor murmurs softly and Jared bites his lip.  
“I’m way more than okay Con, I’ve needed a good fuck for a couple days now.”  
Connor smirks and tugs him in by his hips.  
“And you won’t get anything less.” Connor purrs, their lips gently brushing together and Jared blushes, pecking him on the mouth.

Connor starts to grind against him, Jared getting a little dizzy from how quick this started, and feels his hard on start to grow.  
“Mr. Murphy? Has Jared left your office yet?” His receptionist rings out and Connor rolls his hips against Jared’s harshly.  
He presses the button and Jared stifles a moan.  
“He left a minute ago to run some errands for me, why do you ask?” Connor answers with a dark pissed off voice and the man chuckles uncomfortably.  
“Tracy wanted to know where he was but I can just send her someone else, bye,”  
He hangs up and Connor sighs in relief.

Connor grabs his notebooks and pens and puts them in an empty drawer, taking a bottle of lube and a condom from another.  
“Ready for me to prep you?” Connor asks and Jared nods weakly.  
“God please...” He murmurs and Connor pushes him up against the desk, the wood digging into Jared’s lower back.

Connor unbuttons Jared’s pants and tugs them down to his knees, pulling Jared’s jacket and shirt up and out of the way.  
“Don’t rip any buttons this time, this shit is expensive.” Jared mutters and Connor smirks against Jared’s neck.  
“Can’t blame me if there’s an accident.”

He flips Jared around and the smaller boy bites his lip,  
“Be careful.” He whispers and Connor kisses the back of Jared’s neck.  
“Of course sweetheart.”

Connor fingers him slowly, curling up into Jared’s prostate as gently as he could while the younger boy bites back moans and whimpers.  
“Do you like that?” He murmurs in Jared’s ear and he groans softly, bucking back into Connor’s hand. “I bet you can’t wait for me to fill you up...”

Jared whines and Connor pushes a third finger inside him.  
“How do you feel knowing you’re the only person who’s fingers have been up my ass?” Jared comments and Connor rolls his eyes.  
“I’m glad to be the first person to lube up your asshole, and I hope I’ll be the last one to do it.”  
Jared flushes and laughs at the same time, there’s a hidden promise beneath Connor’s words that make him smile.

“Y’ready baby?” Connor murmurs and Jared shivers. “Yeah? Is your cute little ass ready for my cock?”  
Jared snorts again but nods anyway.

Connor pulls his fingers out gently, Jared huffing softly at the loss. Connor tears open the condom and rolls it on carefully, trying not to break it like last time.  
He pops open the lube again, giving himself a few quick strokes before positioning himself at Jared’s entrance.  
He grabs Jared’s hips and smiles down at the shivering boy.  
“Ready?”  
“God just fuck me already.” He mumbles in annoyance and Connor starts to push in, making Jared moan weakly.

Connor keeps going until he’s all the way in, hips bumping Jared’s ass gently.  
“Still good?” Connor asks again and Jared groans into his arms.  
“God I want you to be in me all the time.”   
“That could be arranged, you could just sit in my lap all day. I’ll let you have a day off too.”  
“Fuck that’d be awesome,”

Connor starts to rock his hips slowly and Jared’s back arches, pressing his dick against the smooth wooden desk.  
He bites down on his arm, trying to keep quiet and Connor spreads his legs wider, changing the angle.  
A shiver goes down Jared’s spine and his dick leaks a bit onto Connor’s desk.  
“You’re so warm.” Connor praises and rubs the backs of Jared’s thighs.  
He leans down and kisses his shoulder, wanting to see his face but not wanting the angle to change.  
“Hh Connor, it feels good,” Jared whimpers and Connor smiles against Jared’s skin, bringing his hands up to card through Jared’s hair.

Eventually Connor is pounding into him and Jared’s teeth are digging into his arm, managing to keep quiet while Connor rammed into his sweet spot.

Unable to warn him, Jared comes quietly against his desk, hearing Connor’s breath hitch loudly.  
“You’re so fucking tight Jared.” Connor growls in his ear and Jared clenches down, feeling Connor’s thrusts get erratic.  
“God fuck I’m close Jare,” Connor moans and Jared licks his lips.  
“Please come inside me Con,” Jared whines and Connor freezes up against his back.

His whole body goes rigid and Jared feels the condom swell inside him.  
“Did I wring you dry Connor?” Jared says smugly and Connor nods, pulling out to tie the condom.  
Connor’s phone beeps,  
“If you’re both done, Jared could you head over to Tracy? She needs some help.”  
Jared flushes hotly and recognizes the sound outside Connor’s door as laughter.

The phone must’ve been on the whole time.

“Don’t worry babe, if they make fun of you I’ll fire them.” Connor (half) jokes and Jared covers his face in mortification.  
“I can bring you something to clean up if you want.” The receptionist comments and Jared screeches.  
“NO WE’RE FINE THANK YOU!”


	23. Trying New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-happy Mermay,,,

There were lots of things Connor hated before he met Jared.

He hated his tail, the grey scales littered with pink scars and cuts from fights were never that appealing to him. Until Jared told him it was a sign of survival, and called him strong for living through it.

He hated his home, which was a cave deep deep below the reef where most merfolk lived. It was dark and depressing and brought back some painful memories. Then Jared suggested getting some stones that glowed to decorate, and the marbled red and black walls were finally revealed to Connor. It went from his prison to a home.

And finally, he hated mating season. Despised it even. Every time it rolled around, the reef would be buzzing with people trying to show off for their respective mates. It was suffocating for someone who thought they were going to be alone forever. And then Jared clumsily stumbled into his life and Connor couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Hey,” Jared smirks and pulls Connor close, his reddish orange tail still flashing with beautiful colors in an attempt to impress Connor.  
“H-hi.” He mumbles back and Jared wraps his tail around Connor’s, swaying them both back and forth.  
“Nervous?” Jared asks and Connor smirks.  
“Of course not, you?”  
“Do I look nervous to you?” Jared smiles, showing off the gap in his teeth. Unlike Connor, Jared doesn’t have terrifying fangs. His teeth are squared off at the ends.

People bully him for it but Connor can’t imagine him with sharp teeth. He’d look so weird.

“Ready to dance for me lover boy?” Jared purrs into his ear and Connor flushes, wrapping an arm around Jared’s back, carefully avoiding his fin.  
“Mhm. Are you gonna jump higher than the other boys?”  
“Depends, will you leave me if I don’t?”  
Connor chuckles and nuzzles his neck, pressing featherlight kisses on his gills.  
“Of course not.”

For Inter-specie couples, Mating Season is more difficult due to the culture and traditions for each fish.  
Sharks tend to assert their dominance by fighting, and Koi fish use dance to display their affections for the other person.  
Connor is part shark (thanks larry) and part koi (cynthia) so he let Jared pick which he’d rather see him do.

Betta fish are particularly good at jumping, colorful displays, and swimming. So their traditions are trying to jump higher than others out of the water, camouflaging their tail, and hunting for their mate.  
Sharks are territorial and easily threatened, so if Jared hunted for Connor, Connor’s instincts would tell him he’s too weak to hunt for himself. For safety, Jared settles for jumping with the other Betta, and occasionally flashing Connor’s favorite color in his direction.

Jared rubs the gills on Connor’s side while they wait for competition to arise.

Eventually, a shark tries to swim up to Connor, clearly interested, when Jared challenges him.  
Jared obviously wins by a shit ton, but the shark is not easily persuaded. It takes a while, but they starts to sulk and leaves, looking for eligible mates.

Then the color display starts and Jared swims off to join, winking at Connor the whole time. Connor flushes and ignores the warm feeling in his chest, blaming it on heat and not Jared’s smug beautiful face.

Connor’s so glad dancing is considered a private thing, because if Connor had to go up in front of everyone and perform the stupid personalized dance he planned for Jared, he would’ve died.  
Jared comes back and immediately twines their tails together, pressing his chest against Connor’s.  
“Did you like it?” Jared asks softly and Connor smiles kissing him gently, making sure not to let a fang slip.  
“I loved it Jared,” 

The betta beams and tugs at Connor’s hand.  
“Let’s go home, I want to see your dance!”  
Connor flushes and swallows hard.  
“Can we watch the rest of the ceremony?”  
Jared pouts and his tail flaps against Connor’s loudly.  
“But It’s so long! Please can we go home?”  
Connor sighs and fights back the embarrassment that’s already welling up.  
“Fine...”

They swim down until it gets too dark for Jared to see, and Connor throws open the door, breathing in Connor and Jared’s scents mingling in the cave.  
Jared swims over to their nest and sits down, smiling up at Connor.  
“Okay, go.”  
Connor’s ears burn and he shuts the front door, tying the weed around a rock to keep it shut.  
Jared’s smile widens when Connor starts to hesitantly sway, showing off the white underside of his tail.

Connor’s face is completely red and he’s stuck between wanting to finish the dance and running out.  
Jared leans his chin on his hand and watches intently.

_What if Connor messes up and Jared leaves him for someone else?_

“Con if you don’t want to you don’t have to,” Jared says with a small laugh. But Connor knows. He can hear the disappointment in his voice.  
Connor outstretches his hand to Jared.  
“I need a dance partner.” Connor blurts and Jared smiles and rolls his eyes, taking his hand and letting Connor yank him up.

Connor wraps his arm around Jared’s waist and brings him in close, holding Jared’s hand with his other.  
Jared’s face reddens and he leans closer as Connor sways them back and forth, circling around the cave.  
“God you’re gorgeous...” Connor murmurs softly and Jared’s tail turns bright red.  
“Yeah?”  
Connor smiles and kisses him softly.  
Jared tries to coax Connor’s mouth open, licking his bottom lip gently.

Connor sticks out his tongue and Jared laughs. He had forgotten his boyfriend had a forked tongue.

“Jared, are you sure you want to be stuck with me forever?”  
Jared smiles and messily kisses Connor’s cheek.  
“Unless there’s another asshole nearby that likes to have sex every five minutes, then yeah.”  
Connor flushes and unintentionally shows his teeth.  
“There are plenty assholes with high sex drives.”  
“Well I don’t want to mate with just any asshole, so go get in the nest.”

Connor presses his lips against Jared’s neck and swims backward slowly, laying down in the soft sand.  
“C’mere.” Connor mutters and Jared props himself up with his elbows, connecting their lips.  
Connor taps Jared with his tail lightly as they kiss, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist.

Jared brings his tail down and starts to rub their slits together. Connor moans softly and jerks up into him.  
Jared covers his mouth until he blinks in realization and excitement.  
“Can we try something?”  
Connor nods. Whatever Jared’s so enthusiastic about must be worth trying.

Jared flips them over and tugs on Connor’s sides pulling him down to grind into Connor harshly.  
The new angle makes the taller boy shiver and fall into Jared’s chest.

He whines into Jared’s neck and Jared kisses Connor’s cheeks, making the taller boy moan.  
“Feel good?” Jared murmurs and Connor’s eyes burn with tears, jerking his hips down. Jared feels Connor’s slit open a little more and Jared purrs softly into Connor’s hair. “You like this don’t you?”  
Connor nods with another squeaky whine.

Jared reaches a hand down to rub Connor’s clit and Connor lets out a terrifyingly loud moan. Jared presses a kiss to Connor’s forehead.  
“Are you gonna come?”  
Connor nods and digs his claws into the sand beneath them.  
“Y-yes please, Jared, I wanna-“  
Jared runs his hands through Connor’s hair and kisses him again.  
“Okay it’s okay baby,”

Jared sucks on his neck and reaches his other hand up to rub his nipples with his palm.  
“Jare, I need you to f-fuck me,”  
Jared flushes and pushes his fingers inside him, feeling Connor squeeze tightly.  
“I’m so close J,” Connor moans and Jared shivers, curling his fingers to brush Connor’s sweet spot.  
“Go ahead sweetheart, come on my fingers, I know you need it.”

Connor buries his face in Jared’s neck and lets out a long drawn out whine before collapsing on top of him. Jared pulls his fingers out and licks them clean, smirking lewdly at the taller boy.  
“Need any h-help?” Connor asks quietly and Jared pulls him close.  
“What are you offering?”  
Connor nibbles his bottom lip and sinks down, getting eye level with Jared’s slit at the end of his tail.  
“You’re gonna eat me out? That’s cute.”  
Connor narrows his eyes at him and Jared smiles back, running his hand through Connor’s hair. 

Connor glares and slides his tongue over Jared’s clit, fingers pushing inside him.  
Jared bites into his hand, muffling his moans.  
Connor watches the smaller boy wiggle in their nest and scissors his fingers, relishing in the small choked moan he makes.

Connor takes his time, sucking softly and rubbing circles into Jared’s sweet spot.  
Jared shudders and arches his back.  
“Fuck Con,”  
Connor swirls his tongue and Jared’s tail twitches violently. Connor can’t believe this is going to be his mate for life.  
Jared’s tail flips up into Connor’s neck and the tall boy laughs.  
Jared thinks the vibration is a moan and smirks shakily.  
“Do you like eating me out?”  
Connor laughs again and Jared tugs his hair, “C-Connor, I’m gonna come sweetheart! Are you ready for it?”  
Connor rolls his eyes and sucks, opening his mouth.

Jared finishes easily and Connor tries to keep a reasonable distance away so he doesn’t bite Jared or slide teeth against him. Connor licks it up, looking up at Jared with wide eyes.

Jared giggles and pulls Connor up, kissing him all over his face.  
“So... do I bite you now?” Connor asks weakly and Jared winks at him, stretching his neck out.  
“Go ahead love, just don’t bite an artery.”  
Connor nods and places his teeth beneath Jared’s gills, sinking them into his scent gland.  
Jared whimpers weakly and leans over to bite Connor too. White hot pain spreads through Connor’s body and he struggles to keep going until the bond is set. After a minute or two, they feel the connection and let go.  
“Are you takin’ my name or am I takin’ yours?” Jared asks tiredly and Connor snickers, curling up around him.  
Jared curls into a ball and Connor uses his tail to bury them in soft sand.


	24. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Connor was too embarrassed to ask for what he wanted, and the 1 time he wasn’t.

As a virgin, Connor doesn’t have many fantasies or expectations for sex. He jacks off and occasionally watches porn but he never actively paid attention to his thoughts, mostly focusing on his hand or his fingers. He jacks off in the shower everyday and doesn’t think much of it until he starts having vivid dreams about making out or grinding on his boyfriend. Connor gets overwhelmed until he eventually can’t take it anymore, coming in his pants before he wakes up.  
More often than not, they were really soft.

Until they weren’t and Connor is once again confused.

-  
_Connor sinks down to his knees and stares up at Jared, who smiles soothingly._  
“Ready?” Jared asks and Connor nods, reaching to pull Jared’s boxers off. He licks all over the tip and slowly takes him into his mouth, swallowing him down until Jared touches the back of his throat.  
“What a little whore, wanting to get his throat fucked.” Jared comments and starts to thrust in and out aggressively. Subconsciously, Connor knows Dream Jared wouldn’t be able to thrust this hard, but he doesn’t care, moaning around Jared’s cock.  
_”I’m gonna come for you baby,” Jared moans and bites his lip, half smirking down at him._  
_Connor feels himself get closer,_  
-

Connor sits up out of bed with a yelp and notices the wet spot on the front of his pajama pants. He runs his hand through his hair and lays back in bed, sighing out through his nose.

He needs to ask Jared to suck his dick before it kills him.

...

1.

Connor hesitantly approaches Jared, feeling the lace underwear he’s wearing ride up a bit in the best way.  
He stifles a noise and sits down next to him on the couch.  
Jared looks up from his game and smiles that sweet sunny smile that he always does, and clicks pauses.  
“What’s up Con?” He asks and Connor bites his lip, wanting to be blunt but also wanting to seduce Jared correctly.  
Connor panics internally,  
“I... uh, wanted to cuddle.” He winces quietly beneath his breath and looks down.

_Seriously? You couldn’t have just asked to make out?_

Jared sets his controller down on the table, opening his arms.  
“I’m ready to get some affection.” Jared wiggles his eyebrows and Connor snorts quietly, shuffling closer and laying on his chest.  
Jared runs his hands through Connor’s hair, fluffing it up and scratching his scalp gently. Connor almost purrs at the attention.

_Next time, he’d ask next time._

2.

Next time comes sooner than Connor expects when he finds himself laying in bed with Jared, post make out session.  
He wants to be suave enough to just lean down and suck Jared’s dick but he knows that Jared might not want to and it would be a bad idea to just go ahead and do it.  
He tucks his chin over Jared’s shoulder and the smaller boy tugs him closer by the waist, pressing soft kisses over the hickies he left in Connor’s neck.  
“Hey Jared?” Okay this is it, no backing out.  
“Yeah?” Jared responds sleepily and Connor takes in his appearance. Jared probably won’t want to, he looks too exhausted and his eyes are opening and shutting every now and then.  
“I love you.” He says instead and Jared smiles softly, leaning up to kiss him.  
Connor kisses back until he feels Jared go limp, snoring and slightly drooling against his lips.  
“Of course.” Connor mutters and wipes his mouth, tugging the covers up to tuck him and Jared in.

3.

Jared’s sitting at the table, eating cereal when Connor feels the urge to ask again. He just had another amazing wet dream that he hadn’t completely recovered from.

Connor stares at his hard on below the table with disappointment and Jared hums.  
“You okay Murphy?”  
Connor jumps and looks up from his lap.  
“Yeah! I just uh, was zoning out a bit. Sorry.”  
Jared smirks and takes another bite.  
“You sound like Evan, it’s okay dude. I’m not mad at you for zoning out or anything.”  
Connor nods quietly and continues to zone out, thinking about how it would feel to have Jared fuck him. He’d probably be gentle, slowly working Connor up until he orgasmed.  
Connor bites his lip.

God he hopes that’s what it’ll be like.

Connor tries to work up the courage to ask him, but when Jared raises his eyebrows at him, Connor falls silent again.  
What would he even say?

+1

Connor ends up not having to bring it up himself.  
After class, Connor gets home and hears muffled moans coming from their room. Connor flushes and drops his bag, debating on whether or not to give Jared his privacy or offer to help.  
Jared’s moans increase in pitch and then Connor hears his name being chanted like a prayer.

That’s when the taller boy gets his sorry ass up and knocks on the bedroom door.  
Jared stops immediately and Connor hears thumping noises before Jared’s opening the door a crack.  
“Oh! Babe you’re home I-“  
“Can I help?” Connor blurts and Jared blushes darker, the tips of his ears burning.  
“What?”  
“I... heard you. I want to help you, like. Get off.”  
Jared nips on his bottom lip and fiddles with the hem of his shirt.  
“Only if you’re sure...”

Connor nods and Jared opens the door all the way, wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck and kissing him softly.  
Connor reciprocates it easily and Jared starts to walk backwards, tugging Connor on top of him.  
“Fuck please,” Jared begs quietly and Connor fumbles with Jared’s pants in embarrassment.  
Jared arches his back and tugs them down, showing off the bulge in his underwear.  
“OwO what’s this?” Connor jokes and Jared scoffs, gripping his hair tightly.  
“C’mon Murphy, you said you’d help.”  
Connor bites the tip of his tongue,  
“Jared?” Connor starts to palm him gently.  
“Yeah?” The smaller boy moans, and Connor smiles down at him.  
“Can I suck you off?”

Jared’s breath hitches and he arches his hips into Connor’s hand.  
“God please,”  
Connor pulls his boxers down and swallows hard. Jared’s thick. Like coke can thick. Why hadn’t Connor noticed before?  
“I know I know I have a tiny dick, please just get on with it.” Jared mumbles and Connor shakes his head.  
“No I uh. It’s really um... wide. Give me a second.”  
Jared blushes hotly and Connor gently grabs the base of his dick, sliding up and down slowly.  
“Is that good?” Connor asks softly and Jared groans, jerking his hips up into his hand.  
“Fuck baby your hands are perfect,” Jared moans and a drop of precum slides down his dick from the head. Connor hesitantly leans forward and licks it up, making Jared’s eyes snap open in shock.  
He starts whining and begging for more of Connor’s mouth.  
“More?” Connor asks and Jared shivers.  
“Yes please Con,”  
Connor slides his tongue over the head before taking it into his mouth and slowly sliding down, feeling Jared poke his cheek.  
“F-fuck!” Jared whimpers and he shudders again, trying not to move so much. 

Connor licks up the underside, trying to keep his teeth away from Jared’s dick, and the smaller boy melts, threading his fingers into Connor’s hair.  
“Con I’m close,” Jared whines and Connor swallows, starting to move his hand again.  
Jared pulls his hair and Connor moans around his dick, stroking him faster.  
“God you’re so pretty,” Jared murmurs and Connor brings his other hand down to palm himself through his pants. He whines through his nose and that sets Jared off, thrusting lightly into Connor’s throat.

Jared starts to eventually fuck his throat, finding no gag reflex, and Connor palms himself harder, teetering on the edge.  
“You’re so perfect,” Jared whimpers and Connor chokes around Jared’s dick as he comes, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
Jared moans and follows quickly after, forcing Connor to swallow.  
Soon they’re both panting hard, and Connor gently pulls off of Jared’s dick, wiping his mouth.  
“How was your first blowjob?” Jared snickers and Connor leans up, kissing him passionately.  
“I fucking loved it,”  
“Glad to know the feeling’s mutual, your throat is insane.”  
Connor blushes and cuddles up to him.  
“Con, Can I be the little spoon tonight?”  
“Duh,” Connor mumbles back and pulls him into his chest, settling his knees beneath Jared’s and laying his cheek on his head.  
“I love you,” Jared murmurs wistfully and Connor snorts.  
“Are you just saying that cause I swallowed?”  
“Say I love you back asshole!”


	25. With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S-Same verse as In A Public Place and Your Own Kink. Connor is a hardcore dom in this story oh my god,,

After that first afternoon with Jared and Connor, they’ve been inviting Evan around a lot. Mainly for sex, but sometimes they get high and watch ‘How it’s made’ on tv until Connor disassociates. And yeah, Evan got high with them but he couldn’t take the hit from the bong. It was too difficult and it hurt his eyes and nose so Connor and Jared just took turns shotgunning with him.

It usually dissolved into sloppy making out, but it would stop whenever one of the other boys whined that he felt left out. (Yes, Connor whines when he’s high. Evan was surprised too)

Tonight wasn’t any different.  
Connor was busy making out with Evan and somewhere between kissing him and shoving his hand down Evan’s boxers, he handed Jared a vibrator and told him to fuck himself.

So naturally, Jared obeys as Connor jerks Evan off.  
“Hey,” Connor murmurs and presses a kiss to Evan’s neck, “I want to try something.”  
Evan jerks his hips up weakly and Jared moans.  
“Fuck, I’ll try anything if you let me come.” Jared lifts his hips up and Evan watches the vibrator disappear.  
“Wanna tie you up,” Connor growls and twists his hand, making Evan whimper.  
“Who?” Jared asks and Connor smirks.  
“Both of you.”  
Evan shudders and Jared pulls the vibe out eagerly, coming to sit beside Evan.  
Connor takes his hand away and leans up to kiss Jared with tongue. Evan flushes, still feeling weird about their relationship.  
“God I wanna fuck you both into the mattress.” Connor groans and grinds his hips against Jared’s leg.

Evan shudders and Jared smirks softly.  
“Yeah? How are you gonna do it?” He asks.  
“I’m gonna tie your naughty hands,” Connor slides his fingers down Jared’s arms, “Then I’m gonna prep you nice and slow until you’re squirming,” Jared shivers and Connor gives him another smug kiss, “And then I’m gonna give you a nice toy to play with until you lose your mind.”  
Evan reaches down to palm himself, trying to curb his arousal. Connor smirks and looks Evan up and down.  
“Don’t worry baby, you’ll get it too.”

Evan shudders and arches his back.  
“Aw someone’s desperate,” Connor purrs and Jared hums quietly.  
Connor leans away from Jared and grabs a pair of knee socks from his drawer.  
He approaches Jared first and smirks.  
“Strip.”   
Jared pulls his shirt off and then tugs his pants down before moving to pull his boxers down.  
“That’s enough baby, I’ll take those off for you.” Jared lets his hands fall to his sides and Connor takes his wrists in one hand, tying them together loosely.  
“Good?” Connor asks and Jared pulls, untying the knot.  
“I don’t want to be able to move them.”  
Connor ties them again, tighter this time, then secures them to the headboard.  
“You both better tell me if there’s an emergency.”  
Evan and Jared nod and Connor’s eyes dart to Evan.  
“Why are you still wearing your clothes?” He demands and Evan ashamedly pulls his shirt off. Connor sighs and tugs him close by his belt loops, unzipping his fly and sliding his pants down his knees.

Jared stares at Evan and his eyes linger on his thighs. Evan had never been fully naked in front of them, so this was new. Jared couldn’t get enough.  
Evan puts his hands above his head before Connor asks and the taller boy palms him as a reward, tying his hands the same way he did to Jared.  
Evan shudders and pants softly, Connor’s hand feeling up every part of him.

Jared flexes, still not used to being this vulnerable and open in front of someone.  
Connor smiles comfortingly and gives them both a quick kiss. Then he moves away and drags a bright orange shoebox from under his bed.  
Connor pulls out two adjustable cock rings and Evan jerks his hips up in excitement.  
Connor smirks to himself and grabs a bullet vibe out before shutting the box and sliding it back under the bed.  
“Who wants the bigger vibe?”   
Evan and Jared glare at each other.  
“Both of you?” Connor asks. Evan nods silently. “Whoever keeps quiet while I prep them gets to have it.”  
Evan sighs in disappointment.  
He knows he’s too loud to even think about winning it.  
Jared however, is well taught and will most definitely win the vibe. 

Connor picks up the lube and coats his fingers. “Get ready Evan,” Connor teases and pulls his boxers down.  
“Connor, this isn’t fair.” Evan whines and Connor shrugs.  
“Life isn’t fair baby.”  
He rubs lube around Evan’s hole and pushes the tip of his finger inside slowly.  
Evan’s breath hitches at the slight spark of pain.  
Connor slides his finger in to the second knuckle and Evan hisses softly.  
“You’re on thin ice Hansen.” Connor teases. Evan feels a drop of lube get squirted on his rim and then Connor’s middle finger is sliding into him.  
Connor has them both all the way in and Evan gasps loudly, feeling them barely brush his prostate.  
“Strike one.” Connor murmurs and starts to thrust in and out.

Evan keeps making noise despite trying very hard to keep quiet and Connor pets his cheek, pulling his fingers out and wiping them clean.  
“Aw sweetheart, it’ll be okay. I’ll make sure you come even if the vibe can’t reach all your sensitive spots.”  
The he moves on to Jared.  
He does the same thing as before, slow in the beginning and gradually speeding up as Jared gets used to it.  
Jared doesn’t make a single noise, the only way Evan can tell he likes it is because of the face he makes when Connor thrusts his fingers up.  
Connor stretches him looser than he did to Evan and the blonde sighs in disappointment.

He really wanted the bigger one.

“Connor I can suck you off, or you can fuck me I just really want the bigger vibrator, can I please have it? You can do whatever you want to me I-“  
“That’s enough begging. Jared won fair and square, you know the rules.”  
Jared smirks at him and Evan huffs angrily.  
Connor picks up the little bullet and it’s attached remote, scooting closer to Evan.  
He wastes no time, pressing it against Evan’s ass until it pops in. Evan grunts at the small amount of pressure and looks away from Connor and Jared.  
”Sweetheart, are you pouting? Poor little baby didn’t get what he wanted did he,” Connor coos, gently pinching Evan’s cheek. Evan brushes his hand away with his shoulder and huffs again.  
“God what a little brat we have here Jared,” Connor comments and Jared snorts.  
Connor turns away from Evan and picks up the vibrator Jared was using before, starting to gently push it inside him.  
Jared’s still tight, so it takes a minute or two to get it all the way in.  
“Ready?” Connor asks with a teasing grin and Evan shrugs. Jared nods excitedly and Connor turns his on for him.  
Evan seems to realize what Connor’s done when he hears Jared’s soft shaky moans for more.  
“Why didn’t you turn mine on?”   
Connor runs a hand through Evan’s hair and turns Jared’s up to halfway.  
“Only Good boys get rewards. Be nice, and I’ll turn it on for you.”

Evan sighs and looks up at Connor with puppy dog eyes.  
“Please turn it on for me Connor?”  
The taller boy smiles and turns it on to 25%, making Evan’s back arch violently.  
“What it lacks in size, it makes up for in speed.” Connor says sweetly and Evan whimpers and whines loudly. “It’s only a quarter now, imagine how fast it would be at 100%.”  
“O-Oh god turn it up!” Evan begs and Connor teases the head of Evan’s dick.  
“Gladly.” Connor replies simply, turning it up to 75%. Jared whines jealously, jerking his hips back into the vibrator that’s only going halfway.  
“More Connor,” Jared murmurs and Connor flicks both of the toys to 100%, watching Evan scream and Jared squirm in the sheets.  
“Coming!” Evan whimpers and Connor smirks. The cock ring won’t let him.

Connor finally unzips his own pants and starts to stroke himself, eyes half lidded as he watches them sob and teeter on the edge. It’s not difficult to get close, the two boys in front of him are better than any porno.  
Evan is cut off from his orgasm again and cries, trying to rub his dick against his thighs.  
Jared isn’t on the edge yet, but he’s getting closer. His dick is soaking wet and he seems to be really enjoying the vibe.  
“C-Connor! It’s hitting my prostate! God it feels so good, please let me come!”   
There it is, now Jared’s ready too.

Connor comes first, catching it with his fist, trying to recover quickly.  
“Hey!” Jared shouts.   
“No fair,” Evan whines.  
“Hold on you’ll get your turns. But first, heads or tails?”  
“Heads!” Evan shouts and Connor pulls out a quarter, flipping it in his hand.  
“Tails, Jared gets to come first.”  
“No!” Evan whines and tries to beg Connor again. “You can do whatever you want to me I don’t care I just need it,”  
Connor tsks at him and pets his head.   
“Don’t worry, it’ll be your turn in a second.”  
Connor pulls at Jared’s vibe and starts to thrust it in and out viciously, making Jared squeak and squirm for more.  
“Ready to come?”   
Jared nods with tears brimming his eyes and Connor pulls his cock ring off.  
Jared finishes all over his stomach, fidgeting in place before relaxing in the sheets. Connor gently tugs the vibe out and pulls the sheet over him.  
“Good?”  
Jared smirks and gives him a weak thumbs up. Connor unties his hands and Jared curls up in the blankets.

Connor then turns to Evan, who’s sobbing out tiny pleases.  
“Y-you don’t care about m-me, I’ve been so patient, I got the smaller vibe and you still won’t give me anything,”  
Connor crawls on top of him and kisses him gently, straddling his hips.  
“Shh darling, I got you now. It’s okay.”  
Connor starts to stroke him slowly, Evan sobbing with relief.  
“I have you, it’s okay, you’ve been such a good boy for me. Don’t cry sweetheart, I’m right here.” He whispers and Evan lets out one last gut wrenching sob before climaxing.

“There’s my good boy, how did that feel angel? Was it good?” Connor starts to pull the vibe out and Evan’s eyes snap open.  
“No! Let me keep it please,”   
Connor pushes it back in gently and runs a hand through Evan’s hair.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you Connor.” Evan sighs and Connor kisses him on the forehead.

When Evan gets deep into sub space, he gets very sensitive and it’s very easy to make him cry or feel like they don’t care about him. Evan has to explain this to them afterward in their traditional sweaty cuddle pile and Connor and Jared plant sweet kisses all over his face and neck, promising not to do it again.


	26. Bored Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I’d get bored studying for six hours without stopping too so, same Jared.

Connor covers his face and leans his head on the desk, trying not to make any noise.  
“What’s wrong babe?” Jared teases and Connor feels Jared’s thumb press against his head. “Is it too hot in here for you?”  
Connor whines softly into his hand and drops his pencil.

Connor hates it when he’s embarrassed in public. He hates knowing that other people nearby could possibly see him and judge him.  
They were _supposed_ to be studying for finals, when Jared decided to test Connor’s self control.

The library is deathly quiet and Connor’s small noises are echoing slightly.  
“C’mon babe we need to study.” Jared whispers and Connor glares at him, making Jared chuckle softly.  
Connor feels his thumb swipe over his head again and he blushes when precum shoots from his dick onto the underside of the table.  
“You’re messy.” Jared murmurs and twists his wrist gently, pulling harder on the way up.  
Connor hides the way his breath hitches by laying his forehead on the desk and biting his knuckle.

Jared’s other hand reaches over to rub his back, in a seemingly comforting gesture.  
“What’s wrong Connor?” He asks softly, but loud enough for other people to hear.  
Connor gasps again.  
Their seats are scooted in all the way and their legs are pressed against each other to hide the fact that Jared is getting Connor off.  
“I’m fi-i-ine!” Connor hisses and Jared messes with the piercing at the head, twirling it around gently with his fingers.  
“You can talk to me you know, is Math frustrating you?”  
Connor fakes a weak embarrassed nod.

He can feel people’s eyes on him and Jared reaches over to turn pages in his book.  
He starts softly explaining a random problem and Connor’s pretending to listen. The attention on him is getting him closer to the edge, and he’s trying not to buck his hips into Jared’s hand.

Then a girl comes over to Jared and asks if he understands some homework problem on her paper. She looks tired, and she’s probably been here longer than they have but Connor doesn’t care he just wants her to _leave._  
“I can help.” Jared says with a smile and pats the seat beside him. She sits down and Jared starts to walk her through the steps slowly.  
“Is he okay?” She asks after awhile. Connor realizes her finger is pointed at him and blushes hotly.  
Jared turns back to him, pumping his dick faster. “What’s wrong Con, do you want to go back to the dorm?”  
Connor shakes his head.  
Tears are forming in his eyes and he’s dizzy with shame, arousal, and fear.

“Are you sure?” He says in that calm smooth voice and Connor nods. He doesn’t trust his voice.  
He covers his face with his arms and hair.  
Jared helps her finish the problem and then he’s kissing Connor’s neck.  
“Did you like that?” Jared whispers softly. Connor whimpers and Jared drags his teeth over to nip his ear. “Even she knew what a good boy you were for me.”

He digs his teeth into his bottom lip.  
Fuck he’s close,

Fuck fuck fuck

Connor tries to grab Jared’s hand to stop him and Jared shushes him quietly.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, don’t be scared,”  
Connor’s ears are burning and he’s breathing in hard through his nose. The water in his eyes have slipped down onto his cheeks and he sniffles pitifully into his arms.  
“Okay, Okay I’ve got you, you’ve been so good Connor, so perfect you’re gonna be just fine.”

Connor feels it crash over him, his whole body tensing up before he comes into Jared’s cupped hand. He starts to shiver after, completely spent and worn out.  
“I gotcha babe, let’s head back up okay? I’ll carry your bag.”  
Jared discretely cleans them off with a pack of tissues and supports Connor with an arm around his waist as they head up the stairs.  
Connor’s throat is dry and he leans heavily on Jared, closing his eyes to bask in the warmth.

Soon Jared’s opening their door and dropping their stuff next to the tiny dresser in the corner.  
Connor strips sluggishly and Jared hugs him from behind, standing up on his tip toes to kiss his shoulder.  
“Love you Con.”  
“I’d love you more if you didn’t rile me up in the library.” Connor hums, pulling his bracelets and rings off.  
“Aw come on, you liked it.”  
Connor rolls his eyes and tugs a clean pair of boxers up. “Are we gonna cuddle or what?”


	27. Rough, Biting, Scratching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutrition Facts: College boys, jealous Connor, dense Jared, and hate/love sex (aka my favorite)

Connor doesn’t remember the last time he was this angry.

‘Probably high school’ A voice offers and Connor mentally bats it away, focusing on the situation at hand.

Jared has been talking to that girl that likes him again, joke flirting even though Connor asked him to ignore her.  
He has major abandonment issues, so Jared violating his promise feels like a poison dagger in his back.  
He hates getting caught up, but he’s done with Jared scaring him like this.

Jared’s still talking to her when Connor approaches.  
“Hey Gorgeous,” Jared greets him with a kiss. Normally, the kiss would calm him down and he’d be able to think rationally.  
But today isn’t a normal day, Connor feels betrayed, beyond scared, and angry. So so angry.  
“Hey Jared, can I talk to you after class?” Connor pretends he doesn’t notice the girl. He pretends she doesn’t exist. _God he wished that was true._  
Jared smiles and gives him another kiss.  
“Of course sweetheart, see you at home.”

Connor hears the girl getting upset about ‘Jared leading her on’ and Jared’s laughing awkwardly, saying something Connor can’t quite make out.

He goes to class and almost loses it over dropping a pencil, but he makes it.

Jared’s at home on the couch when he gets there, and he looks worried. “Is something up Connor?”  
Connor glares at him.  
“No.”  
Jared blinks and sits up a little.  
“Are you sure? Because you look like I did something dumb again.”  
Connor scoffs and grabs Jared’s hand, pulling him into the bedroom.

“Oh so we’re doing that now,” Jared smirks. Connor doesn’t think the situation has caught up to him just yet.  
Connor shoves him onto the bed aggressively and Jared smirks up at him, spreading his legs.  
“Ravish me Con-“  
He doesn’t get to finish because Connor’s lips crash into his and he’s being bent in half, legs propped up on Connor’s hips.  
Jared blinks up at him in confusion and Connor pops the buttons on their shirts, trying to get everything off as fast as possible.

“Woah wait hey slow-“  
Connor kisses him again and tugs Jared’s shorts down.  
“Shut up,” He growls against Jared’s lips and the smaller boy looks relatively scared.  
Connor strips them both the rest of the way and grabs the bottle of lube, coating one of his fingers before haphazardly pushing it inside him.  
Jared gasps weakly and his hips buck a little bit.  
“Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” Connor hisses and bites a mark onto Jared’s neck, making the smaller boy squeak. “Fucking whore.”

Connor pushes a second finger in just as quick, making Jared whimper quietly in pain. Connor kisses him hard and keeps biting all over his neck, wanting to keep everyone away from him.  
“You’re _mine._ Understand?”  
Jared nods and Connor twists his wrist, spreading and thrusting his fingers aggressively.

Connor shoves his ring finger in and glares down at the small boy who stifles a moan.  
By then, Jared has melted into the attention, jerking his hips up with every thrust.  
“You just want to be used don’t you?” Jared’s breath hitches. “A little toy for other people’s pleasure.”  
A shiver goes down Jared’s spine and Connor’s angling his dick at his entrance.  
“‘M not a toy.” Jared mumbles and Connor leans forward, pressing his tip against the tight ring of Jared’s ass.  
“No?”  
Connor starts to push in, forcing Jared to bend all the way. Jared whimpers and Connor presses his thumb against his head, smirking at how wet Jared is.  
“You seem to like being fucked like this though... and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Jared inhales sharply when Connor bottoms out, jerking his hips back into the familiar weight.  
“That’s it slut, fuck yourself on me.”   
Jared blushes in shame, but he can’t help it when he moves back into Connor’s thrusts.  
Connor speeds up a bit and Jared’s eyes widen.

Connor isn’t showing any mercy, and it doesn’t seem like he will anytime soon.

Jared’s pushed down again and Connor’s deep deep deep inside him, stretching him out wide.

“God you’ve got such a tight little cunt,” Connor groans and speeds up again, feeling Jared rhythmically tighten and loosen around his dick. Jared reaches up to wrap his arms around Connor’s back, and on the next thrust he scratches hard.  
“I bet people would pay to fuck you.”  
Jared’s eyes widen and Connor gently caresses his face.  
“But you’re _my_ cocksleeve, aren’t you?”

Jared shivers and Connor pumps his hips faster.  
“Aren’t you?” He growls again and Jared nods quietly, dragging his nails again with tears pricking his eyes.  
“C-Connor,” He whimpers and Connor’s fingers are digging into his hips, bruising his skin.

“Ff-fuck!” Jared cries and Connor fists his dick.  
“Come Jared. Come for me.”  
The words are dark and purred out, tugging Jared over the edge.

Connor fills up his ass shortly after and gently sets his legs down at his sides.  
“Connor,” Jared whimpers and Connor runs his hands down his sides. “Why were you so rough with me?”   
His confused innocent eyes are getting to him, making Connor feel guilty for going so far.

Connor tries to pull out and Jared tugs him back in, sitting up on Connor’s lap.  
“Did I do something?” He asks softly and Connor licks his chapped lips, looking away.  
“You were flirting with her again.”  
Jared blinks up at him, his expression unreadable.  
“I was just joking around Con,”  
“I asked you not to and you did.” Connor interrupts sharply and Jared picks Connor’s hands up, squeezing them.

“You’re right Connor, I’m sorry for being an ass...” He murmurs and Connor looks up at him in surprise. Neither of them are really fond of apologies, which causes lots of petty fights and arguments.  
“I shouldn’t have taken out my anger on you but...”  
“What?”  
Connor wraps his arms around him.  
“I kept thinking about you with her and I know you wouldn’t leave me like that but,”  
“You started spiraling and couldn’t stop.” Jared finishes and Connor nods guiltily.  
“It’s okay Con, I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever.”

Connor and Jared lay down and Connor spoons him from behind, still deep inside him.  
“I didn’t mean all that stuff I said,”  
“I know Con.”  
“You’re not a slut,”  
“Shh I know Con it’s okay.”  
“I love you Jared.”  
“Love you too sweetheart, go to sleep.”


	28. Roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K-kitty Jared,,, h

Jared was all set up. The lingerie he’s wearing is too tight but it’s hugging his legs and the tail plug is being held in place by the short shorts he’s wearing. He made sure it wasn’t too big to need a lot of prep, but also enough to impress Connor, who’s sitting in the living room reading.

The cat ears on Jared’s head are on clips, pressed into his hair securely, making sure they don’t fall out. He goes over his outfit again, tugging the knee socks up a little more so they don’t slip down.

Now he’s ready.

Jared opens the bedroom door, catching a glimpse of Connor’s hair in the living room. “Con?”  
Connor hums in response and doesn’t even move, flipping a page.  
“Can you come here?”  
Connor obviously doesn’t hear him, muttering softly to himself.

Jared steps out into the hall, approaching Connor behind the couch.  
“Con.”  
“Yeah Jare?”  
Jared reaches over and taps the pages, making Connor swipe it away.  
“What?”  
“Pay attention to me!” Jared moves around the couch to stand in front of him, hands on his hips.  
Connor smirks to himself, eyes trailing down the page.   
“Connor!” Jared whines and snatches it from him, straddling him and holding the book behind his back.  
Fleeting annoyance passes over Connor’s face before he notices what Jared’s wearing.

“O-oh,” He chokes on air and Jared presses his butt against Connor’s knee, making sure he feels the hard plastic beneath the shorts. The plug pushes further into him and Jared looks up at Connor with a soft moan.  
Connor turns bright red, hands anchored at his sides.  
“Connie... don’t you want to play with me?” Jared murmurs softly and Connor’s blush spreads to his ears.  
“Ye-Yeah...” Connor swallows the saliva in his mouth and Jared purrs, rubbing his cheek against Connor’s neck.

“What are you gonna do to me,” Jared asks, biting his lip in what he hopes is seductive.  
“I’m gonna...” Connor says beneath his breath. “Take you to bed first.”  
Connor lifts Jared up with his hands on his ass and Jared wraps his arms around Connor’s neck.  
He whines when Connor presses against the tail in his ass unexpectedly and Connor heads to the bedroom.  
“Do you like it when I touch your tail?”  
Jared shivers and Connor pulls at it, thrusting the plug deeper in.  
“Y-yes,” He mewls and Connor kisses his cheek, opening the door to the bedroom.  
“You’re so obedient, are you a trained kitten?”  
“Only f-for you...”

Connor flushes and sits Jared down on the bed, the tail shifting inside him.  
“What else are you gonna do?” Jared looks up at him with wide eyes.  
“Can I play with your tail, cutie pie?”  
Jared shivers.  
“Yes please touch me...”  
Connor smirks and mouths at Jared’s neck.  
“Such a well mannered little pet.”  
Connor grabs the tail, jerking it out before shoving it back in harshly.  
Jared whimpers and moans, shifting his thighs to rub his dick through the shorts.  
”Excited already?”  
Jared rests his forehead against Connor’s shoulder and muffles his moans as Connor slides his shorts down over his ass, pulling the tail through the hole he cut in them.

“C-Connor...” Jared whimpers and Connor fiddles with the plug, feeling for buttons.  
“It doesn’t vibrate?” Connor asks quietly and Jared shakes his head, jolting when the toy grazes his prostate.  
“No, wa-wanted to save my c-come for you,”  
Connor smirks down at him and pets his hair.  
“Yeah?” Jared nods and Connor pulls the plug out. “Well in that case, I have a treat for you.”  
Jared shudders and his mouth falls open when Connor’s head presses against his entrance.  
“No wait!”  
Connor blinks up with wide eyes.  
“What’s wrong?”

Jared bites his lip and gently pushes Connor down.  
“I wanna ride you.”   
Connor smirks again.  
“Well I’m definitely not complaining.” He puts his hand on Jared’s cheek. “Don’t scare me like that okay? I thought I hurt you.”  
Jared nods and angles Connor’s dick up, making Connor whimper. He spreads some lube on him before starting to push down.  
Connor’s face goes bright red and Jared screws his eyes shut in concentration, trying to get it in in the most painless way possible. 

Jared’s hips fall a centimeter when the head pops in, making Jared sink down further than he wanted to.  
“Why do you have to be so big?”  
Connor smiles sheepishly and pets Jared’s thigh.  
“Are you complaining, kitten?”  
Jared moans beneath his breath and his hips stutter again, jabbing Connor’s cock deep inside him.  
“N-no...” Jared responds quietly and Connor pats his thigh, encouraging him to go faster.

Once Jared’s finally seated, he breathes in harshly, moaning beneath his breath at how warm Connor is inside him.  
“Feels good,” Jared pants and Connor smiles, reaching up to run his fingers over Jared’s sock.  
“You look so cute.” Connor snaps the sock, his other hand trailing up to ghost circles over Jared’s dick.  
Jared mewls softly and starts to rock his hips gently, lifting up an inch before sliding back down.

“Adorable,” Connor breathes and leans over to presses kisses to Jared’s neck, reaching up behind him to fist his hands in Jared’s tank top.  
Jared leans back, expecting Connor to take control, when the taller boy smirks.  
“C’mon, if you want your milk you need to work for it.” Connor jerks him forward and thrusts up once harshly.  
“Ah!”  
“Fuck yourself.” Connor growls and Jared whimpers, starts a quick and easy pace on Connor’s cock. “There, that’s it.”

“Does my little kitty want a treat?” Connor purrs and Jared squeals, clenching around Connor’s cock.  
“P-please...”  
“Ah ah, you have to do a trick.”  
Jared blinks slowly and thinks of what he could possibly do.  
“No trick, no treat sweetheart.” Connor nips Jared’s neck and the smaller boy blushes.  
He starts to rhythmically squeeze Connor, bending and arching his back to push him further in.  
Connor smiles and pets his hip.  
“Mm that’s nice, but that won’t do.”  
Jared pouts and starts to whimper a little bit. Connor’s eyes spark with interest.

“I can suck your cock...” Jared offers quietly and Connor rocks his hips, making Jared squeeze him again.  
“No, I’m comfortable like this.”  
Jared looks up at him with big pouting eyes and reaches up to play with Connor’s nipples.  
That makes the boy arch and groan, trying to smack Jared’s hands away.  
“Jared,” Connor growls and Jared pouts, pulling at his piercings.  
“Please master? I want to come,”  
Connor hisses and smacks his hands away, breathing in harshly.  
“God fuck okay,” Connor starts to thrust again, and Jared lifts his hips, whimpering and whining every time Connor hits his prostate.

“Connor,” Jared mewls and Connor reaches down to jerk Jared’s dick.  
“You better fucking come quick,” Connor demands while he’s kissing Jared’s neck.  
“Oh be-believe me, that won’t be a problem.” Jared replies breathlessly.  
Connor’s hand speeds up, bringing Jared closer to the edge.  
“C’mon kitty, come for master.”

Jared whimpers and throws his arms around Connor’s neck, scratching hard.  
“P-please,”   
Connor kisses up his neck and Jared shuts his eyes tightly.  
“Coming!” Jared warns and Connor speeds up as he comes between their chests.  
“Good kitty,” Connor purrs, thrusting harder. He lifts his hand up and presses his wet fingers against Jared’s mouth. “Enjoy your treat.” Connor smiles and Jared obediently sucks his fingers into his mouth, trying to clean it up.  
“Make sure you finish it all.” Connor prompts as he gets closer.  
Jared whines around Connor’s fingers, weakly pushing back into Connor’s thrusts.

“Good boy, so perfect,”  
Connor comes inside him and Jared yelps in surprise, choking on Connor’s fingers.  
“Fuck,” Connor murmurs and Jared pulls off of Connor’s hand, licking his lips.  
“Nap or bath first?”  
“Bath. Also I need some mouthwash.”  
Connor grins and kisses Jared softly, wiping his hand on the sheets.  
“Love yah kitten.” Connor says sweetly and Jared moans into the kiss, pulling himself up out of Connor’s lap.

“Carry me?”  
“I’d be an asshole not to.” Connor kisses his shoulder and lifts him up, carrying him to the bathroom. “I love your outfit. It’s... cute.”  
Jared blushes and leans his forehead on Connor. “Thanks Con,”


	29. With Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared with a food kink is my absolute favorite thing and you can quote me on that

Jared wouldn’t consider himself a very kinky person. He may joke around and talk about sex a lot, but in reality he’s a very vanilla person.  
So it shocks him when he’s in a sex shop, looking for condoms, and he gets a little too excited about something he sees.

There are four different colors of chocolate body paint, a template with phrases like ‘fuck me’, ‘I love you’, and ‘lick me’, and a soft brush for presumably painting the designs on somebody.  
Without thinking, Jared picks it up and buys it. The cashier laughs as she scans it.  
“Damn I need to get a man like you,”   
Jared laughs with her and flushes.   
“What can I say, my boyfriend is gonna feel really lucky in a couple hours.”  
“God my husband won’t even come near this store.” She bags his stuff and hands it over with the receipt. “Let me know if he likes it,” She smiles and Jared waves as he leaves. 

Connor is late getting home, which Jared would normally be upset about, but he’s too busy setting up the bedroom. He bought a box of rose petals to sprinkle on the bed and snickered to himself. He lit some candles too, placing a blindfold and a tie on the pillow.  
He hides the body paint and whip cream for now, sitting on the edge of the bed to strip.

By the time Connor comes home, Jared is sitting on the bed in his boxers with a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in each hand. Connor doesn’t even look at him when he walks in, preoccupied with his shoes.  
“Welcome home Connie, you have a good day?”  
Connor growls at the nickname, trying to pull his bag off his shoulder and take off his jacket at the same time.  
“Don’t call me Connie.”  
Jared smirks and leans closer, watching with soft laughter when Connor’s arms and face get trapped in his jacket.  
“Fine, Daddy~ did you have a good day at work?”   
Connor sputters and struggles again, Jared reaching forward to help him.  
“Don’t call me that either! It was fine, Jesus.”  
Jared pulls the jacket off of him and his bag drops.  
“How was your- Oh fuck.”  
Jared smiles and tugs Connor closer by his collar.  
“What’s the matter Connie?”  
“You’re so fucking hot holy shit,” Connor wraps his arms around Jared and kisses his neck and shoulders.  
Jared kisses his shoulder teasingly, playing with the collar on Connor’s shirt.  
“Kinda lonely being the only one naked...”

Connor flushes and moves away to unzip his pants and shimmy them down. Jared drags his fingers over the tiny stretch marks adorning his thighs as Connor gets undressed.  
“I bought something today,” Jared hums as he presses gentle kisses to Connor’s neck.  
“What is it?”  
“A surprise.” Jared purrs and Connor rolls his eyes, kicking his boxers off.  
Jared helps him shed his shirt and then Connor starts to pout.  
“I’m more naked than you!” 

Jared kisses Connor again and rolls his eyes as he tugs his underwear down, tossing them near Connor’s pile.  
“Better?”  
Connor smiles and nods, reaching forward to touch Jared’s thighs and stomach.  
“Can I see the thing you bought now?”  
“No,” Jared answers, moving backward to show Connor the tie and the blindfold.  
“Can I tie you up?” Jared asks hesitantly and Connor’s entire face goes bright red.  
“Fuck...”

“So yes? No?”  
“Fuck yes, tie me up Jared.”  
Jared grins and sucks a hickey into his collarbone.  
He lays him down on the bed and straddles him, tapping his arms to bring them up.  
“Hands please.”  
Connor raises them above his head and Jared ties them securely to the headboard.  
“Still good for this?” Jared asks and Connor moans softly.  
“Yeah just um, the surprise isn’t gonna hurt is it? I don’t want surprise pain.”  
“It won’t. I promise.” Jared pecks his lips and Connor smiles, leaning up so Jared can tie the blindfold around his head.

Jared gets up off of him after another teasing kiss and grabs the edible body paints.  
“I promise you’ll love it.” Jared smiles even though Connor can’t see it. Truthfully, he’s not too sure about that.  
Jared first squeezes some of the chocolate paint onto his finger and presses it against Connor’s lip.  
“Open?”  
Connor takes it in, only looking slightly worried before his expression melts.  
“Chocolate?” Connor asks after Jared’s finger pulls away.  
“Something like that.” Jared hums and runs his hands down Connor’s body, stopping at his chest.  
“Did you like it?”   
Connor nods, “Don’t tell me that was the surprise.”  
“Nah.”  
Jared dips the brush into the tiny cup and applies it to Connor’s nipples. It makes the taller boy stiffen up and whimper softly.  
“W-Wha-“  
Jared leans down and sucks the chocolate off, making Connor cry out a little louder.

“H-Hah, Jared,”  
Jared drags the brush down his chest to his happy trail and follows the path with his tongue, teasing the skin just above Connor’s dick.  
“Ha I haven’t even had dinner yet, but I want dessert.”  
Connor frowns and makes a soft questioning noise.  
“You. You’re my dessert. I’m going lick your whole body, Connor.”  
Connor flushes but also looks grossed out.  
“Saliva all over me doesn’t sound very hot Jared.”  
“You love it.”

Jared grabs the can of whip cream and shakes it hard, making Connor perk up a little.  
“Can I have some?”  
“It’s for your dick, not your mouth.”  
Connor pouts and lays flat against the bed, wiggling his hips.  
“Please?”  
Jared rolls his eyes and sprays some onto his finger again, not having to tap Connor to make him open his mouth. He eagerly moves forward and licks it off with a grin on his face.  
“Love you,” Connor murmurs and Jared pinches Connor’s thigh, shaking the can again to spray a line up Connor’s dick and make a swirl on top.  
“God you’re really gonna treat me like dessert aren’t you?”  
Jared smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, chuckling to himself.  
“That’s the plan homie.”  
“You’re weird.”

Jared licks up Connor’s length, sucking on the sides to get rid of all the whip cream.  
“It’s sticky!” Connor complains and Jared leans up to deep throat his dick, getting halfway before Connor’s breath hitches.  
Jared wants to taunt him, but his mouth is occupied, so instead, he picks the template for the paint up and fills in ‘fuck me’ in red on Connor’s stomach.  
“W-Wh,”  
Jared feels his head poke the back of his throat and swallows hard, dragging his tongue up.  
“Fuh-Fuck!” Connor whimpers and Jared pulls off with a grin. “Why’d you stop?” He whines and Jared licks up the chocolate off his stomach.  
“There was no whip cream left.”  
“Well then put more on!”  
Jared smirks and shakes the can again.  
“I thought it was too sticky.”  
“Fuck you,”

Jared sprays more on and sucks it off, listening to Connor’s choked moans with a pleased grin.  
“Jared,” Connor whimpers and Jared pulls off to add more. “Just let me come for the love of god.” Connor groans and Jared presses a kiss to his hip.  
“It wouldn’t be fun if you came immediately though.”  
Connor huffs and turns his head to the side, shuddering when Jared sucks the base and starts to move up.  
“Your mouth is actually impressive when you shut up and put it to work,” Connor murmurs and Jared presses a kiss to the head.  
“Thanks for the backhanded compliment sweetheart.”  
Connor groans again and his hips jerk up.  
“Anytime,” 

Jared sucks gently at the tip and Connor throws his head back in ecstasy, biting his bottom lip to try to quiet himself.  
“O-oh god Jared,” Connor whimpers and Jared pulls back to draw a heart on Connor’s dick with chocolate.  
“What the fuck Jared.” Connor murmurs and Jared giggles.  
“Did you feel me drawing the heart?”  
“Yes what the hell,”  
“What can I say, I’m a romantic.” Jared smirks and bobs his head, making Connor tense up.  
“Hh I’m gonna-“  
Jared pushes down all the way and hollows his cheeks, making sure to lick all over the underside.  
“Oh fuck, shit, Jared please,” Connor tugs at his restraints desperately, arching his back. “I’m so fucking close don’t stop-“  
Jared lifts his thighs onto his shoulders to take him in deeper and Connor shivers and whimpers again. “You’re so good fuck,” Connor cries out and Jared rubs his legs.

Jared hums softly, the sound vibrating around Connor who shrieks as he orgasms, tightening his legs around Jared’s head.  
Jared sucks until Connor whines in pain, and pulls back to grin smugly at the boy.  
His body is lax against the mattress, he’s panting hard, lips red from biting, the blindfold is pulling his hair up, his cheeks are flushed, with traces of chocolate on his stomach and nipples that Jared missed.  
“Did you like it Con?”  
“Fucking hell,”

Jared laughs softly and reaches up to tug the tie around Connor’s hands, getting it off after a few tries. Connor huffs lightly and Jared kisses him softly, making Connor arch his back.  
“Take my blindfold off,” Connor murmurs and Jared trails kisses down his neck.  
“Do it yourself.”  
Connor pouts and reaches back to untie it, fumbling before just shoving it down to lay across his neck like a collar.  
“You didn’t get it all off?” Connor runs his finger through the words ‘fuck me’ on his stomach. Jared had only gotten off a little of it so it was still legible.  
“It’s kind of dark, excuse me for not having 20/20 eyesight.”  
“You suck, I’m taking a bath.”  
“Can I come?” Jared asks and Connor rolls his eyes.  
“Whatever, just don’t splash me again.”  
“Also, can I fuck you in the bath?”  
 _”Jared.”_  
“Okay I get it, I’m pushing it a little.”  
 _”A little?”_


	30. Whatever Pleases You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhh Sorry this took so long, hope it was worth the wait I guess?? Anyway, here

Jared’s eyelashes flutter and his eyes roll back into his head at how full he feels with Connor inside him.  
“A-ah,” Jared moans quietly and Connor kisses his ear and jaw sweetly.  
“Feelin’ okay darling?” Connor asks with a low voice and Jared nods, feeling a little faint.  
“It’s really... really good.” Jared replies tiredly and Connor rubs his back.  
“Don’t tell me you’re about to fall asleep on my dick.” Connor chuckles softly and Jared shrugs. “Do you _want_ to take a nap?”  
Jared shrugs again and Connor settles back against the headboard.  
“Cause you can. We can start whenever you want.”

Jared lets his eyes slip shut gratefully, snuggling up to Connor’s chest, whimpering breathily when Connor shifts inside him.  
Connor groans at the movement and pets Jared’s hair.  
“Let me know when you want to start babe.”  
Jared naps for a while, and Connor keeps himself busy with an app on his phone. He can’t fully distract himself from how tight and warm Jared is though.

Jared blinks his eyes open after about half an hour and yawns, clenching down on Connor unintentionally.  
“F-fuck,” Connor moans and Jared blushes.  
“Sorry. Do you want to...?”  
Connor nods weakly and Jared wraps his hands around Connor’s shoulders, lifting his hips.  
Connor hisses at the cold air that rushes around him and doesn’t have long to complain before Jared drops back down.  
“O-oh,” Jared moans and Connor clutches him close, starting to thrust up.  
“I got it sweetheart, your legs will get too tired doin’ that,”

Jared’s moans get louder, still moving back into Connor’s thrusts despite not having to.  
“Connor,” Jared whimpers and Connor pets his hair, trying to soothe him a bit.  
“Nice and easy,” Connor promises gently and Jared jolts when he brushes over his prostate.  
“Oh god I love you!” Jared says between whines and Connor kisses him gently, half to quiet him, and half to comfort him.  
“Love you too Jare.”

Jared bucks his hips and feels Connor’s hands trailing all over his body, ghosting circles around Jared’s dick and thighs.  
“You’re so good,” Jared says breathlessly.  
“No, you.” Connor replies, thrusting up a little faster.  
Jared whines and digs his fingers into Connor’s back, slightly annoyed that he can’t pull Connor’s hair out of his bun.  
“wanna pull your hair,” Jared mutters in annoyance and Connor hums.  
“Sucks to be you I guess.”  
His hands are warm when they come to rest on Jared’s hips, and the smaller boy stiffens up when Connor’s hand suddenly wraps around his dick.  
“W-“ Jared can barely get a word out before Connor starts to thrust and jerk him off at the same time.  
His thumb rubs Jared’s sensitive head, making Jared instinctively clench down on Connor’s dick.  
“Just like that sweetheart,” Connor praises and rubs his tip over Jared’s prostate mercilessly.  
“C-Connor!” Jared’s eyes flutter shut again and he holds onto Connor desperately. His legs are pushed up a little more by Connor’s other hand, and Jared can feel his tummy rolls shift inward.

Connor chuckles and kisses his cheek.  
“Is it good?”  
“Yes!” Jared yelps and Connor nuzzles into his neck.  
“You’re so tight and wet Jarebear,” Connor says with a soft moan and Jared’s breath hitches at the small noise.  
Connor isn’t really fond of making much noise during sex, only allowing himself to when Jared’s doing really really well.  
Jared tightens around him again and Connor groans loudly.   
“God you’re perfect.” Connor lets his eyelids drop a bit and he speeds up the pace, making Jared moan again.

“I love you,” Jared whines and Connor presses a finger where they’re connected teasingly, making Jared squeeze tightly. Jared wraps his legs around Connor, hooking his feet together as Connor rams into him.  
“Ah! I love you, fuck CONNOR!” Jared starts to cry a little bit. Connor kisses and sucks at his neck, trying to ease him into his orgasm.  
“Mm I love you too baby,” He purrs and Jared whimpers as he’s bent further in half.  
“Connor! Plea-“ Connor crushes their lips together and his hand slips to support Jared’s back and legs, while his other goes back to jacking him off.  
Jared’s slit rubs against Connor’s stomach and makes a thin trail of precum there.

Jared feels it build in his core every time Connor pushes in.   
“Connor!” Jared mewls and the taller boy kisses his jaw.  
“You’re so whiney t-today Jare,” Connor murmurs, rubbing the underside of Jared’s dick with his thumb gently.  
“You’re so-“ Jared whimpers and then hurriedly digs his nails into Connor’s shoulders. “Fuck! Please! Faster!”   
Connor whispers soft okays against his skin as he speeds up.  
“I’m close Connor please!”  
“Anything you want gorgeous,” Connor promises and tightens his fist around Jared’s dick, angling his hips to hit his prostate.  
Jared noises get breathier and louder, making Connor blush hotly. Jared’s body was getting to him, but Connor was determined to make Jared come first.  
“C’mon baby, just let go,” Connor kisses his cheeks and then Jared starts to really scream and moan.  
“Wanna come!” Jared cries out and Connor soothes him with gentle praise, resting his head in Jared’s neck.

Jared feels the coil in his stomach snap violently and he clenches down onto Connor with all his strength.  
“C-Connor,” Jared whines as his vision whites out.  
“Fuck,” Connor hisses, biting at Jared’s neck.  
“Connor come in me,” Jared begs and Connor moans through gritted teeth.  
Jared’s squeezing and milking him with his body, urging him to orgasm. “Please Connor wanna feel you.” Jared’s voice is like honey, sweet and silky to Connor’s ears. Connor breathes in heavily and buries himself in Jared all the way before releasing inside him.  
“Shit baby,” Connor groans and Jared coos, smoothing his hair away from his sweaty face.

“Eloquent as always Murphy.”  
“Shut up you don’t even know what eloquent means.”

Connor pulls out and shivers, having gotten used to Jared’s ass. Jared helps him pull the condom off, and then he opens his arms.  
“Cuddles please?” Jared sticks his bottom lip out and Connor settles in beside him, nuzzling into Jared’s neck.  
“Love you,” Connor mutters tiredly and Jared pulls his bun out, running his fingers through Connor’s hair.  
“Love you too noodle boy.”  
“This noodle boy just pounded the fuck out of your ass.”


End file.
